


Dark Shadows of the Court

by Razial



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adultery, Dragons, Drama, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Politics, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Skyrim Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Kane is on a journey to save the world from destruction at the hands of the dragon Alduin, but along the way he finds himself becoming embroiled in the politics of Solitude and falling in love with the beautiful Jarl who rules it and seeks to become the new High Queen of Skyrim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An au version of Skyrim starting close to the beginning of the solitude section of the game with flashbacks showing some of the backstory and earlier missions of the game. The main pairing will be between Kane (the Dragonborn) and Elisif the Jarl of Solitude, however there will be other minor ones. Once Kane hits Solitude things may diverge from game cannon.

Dark Shadows of the Court 

By Razial

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Elder Scrolls Skyrim or any of the characters or storylines connected to it, they all belong to Bethesda Game Studios and whoever else owns the rights to them. 

Pairing: Kane/Elisif

Notes: An au version of Skyrim starting close to the beginning of the solitude section of the game with flashbacks showing some of the backstory and earlier missions of the game. The main pairing will be between Kane (the Dragonborn) and Elisif the Jarl of Solitude, however there will be other minor ones. Once Kane hits Solitude things may diverge from game cannon.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kane is on a journey to save the world from destruction at the hands of the dragon Alduin, but along the way he finds himself becoming embroiled in the politics of Solitude and falling in love with the beautiful Jarl who rules it and seeks to become the new High Queen of Skyrim. 

+DSOTC+

(Outside Solitude)

Kane rode hard across the open ground towards Solitude the capital city of Skyrim, home of the Imperial Legion and one of the contenders for the throne. He knew little of Elisif except that she had been married briefly to the last High King of Skyrim Torygg, before he was murdered by Ulfric who now fought to claim the crown. He had briefly met Ulfric when he had almost had his head cut off by the imperials back in Helgen. He had sensed a dangerous and hungry appetite for power from the man and that had made him wary of him and his followers. 

Oh Ralof had tried to paint the man in a favourable light, but his instincts had never let him down, thus he had ended up following Hadvar during the escape after the black dragon had attacked Helgen. Hadvar had been a likeable and easy going guy and he had quickly begun to think of him as a friend. The fact even his uncle and aunt had welcomed him into their home had made him like Hadvar even more. Granted he still couldn’t help but recall how beautiful Hadvar’s aunt Sigrid had been, it had been a while since he had been so taken with a woman.

It was then to his advantage that he overheard an argument between Sigrid and her husband Alvor during the night, it seemed their marriage had hit a rocky patch and she had stormed out in anger and he had followed her out of the town and towards the nearby river. There he had played the concerned friend and gotten past her weakened defences and made his move, thankfully Sigrid had been very receptive and they had made love right there by the river hidden from view by the trees and hill side. For the next twenty minutes his whole world had been nothing but pleasure as he explored and played with Sigrid’s wonderful body. He recalled finally reaching a joint orgasm which forced Sigrid to bite into his shoulder to stop from screaming out her pleasure. He still had her teeth marks in his shoulder. They had lay together for another few minutes before moving into the river to wash before heading back. Before he had left the next day for Whiterun Sigrid had told him should he ever visit again she would welcome another intimate encounter. 

Slowing his horse down as Solitude came into view he had to marvel at how big the city looked even compared to Whiterun. He hoped Hadvar had done as he had said and he had gotten here first to put in a good word for him. He didn´t look forward to being arrested again, especially for something he didn’t even do. Hell his only crime had being in the wrong place at the wrong time when Tulius had launched his ambush on Ulfric and his small accompanying force. He had been heading to Skyrim to find some work and maybe settle down somewhere. He had grown tired of living in Cyrodil the great capital of the Empire and had chosen to return to his native Skyrim, just like any true Nord there was no replacement for the place of their birth, Skyrim. 

Once he reached the stables he dismounted and paid for the care of his horse before turning and heading up the long path to the giant doors, which lead to the capital of Skyrim. He paused as the guards stopped to question him a little about his purpose before they seemed to relax and allowing him to enter the city. 

+DSOTC+

(Solitude)

Solitude was a huge city and much bigger than Whiterun or Falkreath, although Markarth was comparable in size but not in sight. To him Markarth was dull and cold whereas Solitude was bright and warm, however the sizable crowd watching what clearly became clear was an execution stopped him short. 

“What the hell is going on?” he whispered to one of the watching crowd.

“You must be new to Solitude stranger or you’d know that this is Roggvir, formally one of the guards who protect this city. However, he was accused of allowing Ulfric Stormcloak to escape after he murdered High King Torygg,” the man next to him informed him. “He been seen opening the gate he was guarding as Ulfric fled the city. He tried protesting stating Ulfric had beaten Torygg is true combat, but as we know that isn’t true,” the man continued with a shake of his head. “Ulfric was caught murdering Torygg using the power of the voice by Torygg’s widow Elisif and other guards and the king’s champion hence there was nothing he could say that would prevent his arrest and now his execution,” he stopped for a few seconds as he contemplated the scene playing out as Roggvir was pushed to his knees and forced to bend and place his head on the chopping block. “Sad thing is Roggvir was a good man, with a promising future ahead of him with lots of friends and a family who loved him and he threw it all away as he got caught up in Ulfric’s rebellious idealism,” he added with a sad shake of his head. 

“Damn, I heard about the murder back in Riverwood and having met Ulfric myself I have to say I have no sympathy for the man who helped him get away with murdering our king,” Kane couldn’t help but say in response. 

“You actually met Ulfric and survived?” the man asked in surprise as Roggvir tried one last time to state his version of events. 

“Yeah back in Helgen before a black dragon destroyed the town and inadvertently helped Ulfric and his men escape. I didn’t like my impression of the man and thus I have no trouble in believing he didn´t face Torygg in honourable combat and instead chose to murder him,” Kane explained. 

“You survived Helgen? You must have the blessing of the Divines to have made it through such wanton destruction,” the man said in awe as the crowd shouted in both support and anger at what Roggvir had said. “My name is Sorex Vinius, my father runs the Winking Skeever,” he said introducing himself. 

“Kane Navvik,” Kane responded as the axeman finally raised his axe and prepared to cut Roggvir’s head off. 

The crowd went silent as the axe came down and Roggvir’s head was removed from his body. No one moved as they watched as the Captain who was overseeing the event pushed the headless corpse off the block with a shake of his head. 

“Justice is done and our king has been avenged on the accomplice of the murderer of our High King, but true justice will never be complete until Ulfric is finally brought to account for murdering him,” the Captain stated. “Let this serve as a warning to all who would even think of aiding Ulfric Stormcloak, murderer and pretender to the throne,” he added in a dark brooding tone.

The crowd murmured before they began to break up. One or two, Kane noted, stayed and stared at the headless corpse before they too turned and left. The guards picked the corpse and head up and carried them away, the Captain again shook his head before he turned and left. 

“Damn shame, but Roggvir made his choice and now he has paid for it,” Sorex mused before he turned and began to head for the large building closest to the gates to the city. “Oh damn, I still have to deliver that bottle of saurian brandy to Falk Firebeard. I don’t suppose you’d mind doing me a favour would you?” he asked turning back to Kane. “He is the Jarl’s Steward and a friend, but I really don´t like going to the palace, plus I have duties to attend to at the inn so I would be grateful if you would deliver it,” he inquired. 

“No problem as I planned to stop by the Blue Palace and introduce myself to the Jarl’s court anyway,” Kane responded as it was not exactly a big favour. 

“Excellent, just wait here a second,” Sorex said with a large smile as he quickly turned and ran into the inn and returned a minute or two later with a large bottle he handed over which Kane placed in his backpack. “Thanks a lot, tell Falk I will see him next time he has some free time. If you need a bed, I’ll make sure my father puts one of the rooms on hold for you in payment for doing me this favour,” 

“Thanks Sorex, I think I will take you up on that deal,” Kane decided with a nod of his head. “See you later,” he said before turning to head to the Blue Palace. 

“Oh by the way be careful of Thane Erikur, the man is not to be trusted and I’m sure he has designs that are not of any benefit to Solitude and especially to Jarl Elisif,” Sorex told him causing Kane to turn back to him. “Something about that man puts me on edge, and since Torygg was murdered he has been trying to get closer to Elisif and become her closest advisor even over her own steward,” he warned. 

“Thanks for the warning Sorex. I’ve already run afoul of court politics in Markarth during my time there and I have no wish to go through something similar again,” Kane responded with a groan before he turned and walked away wondering just how bad this Thane Erikur was going to turn out to be. 

Solitude was a big city with a large market close to the church and the graveyard behind it, there were quite a few houses clearly for the residents and he knew the Bard’s college was here somewhere as well. He could also make out the castle he was certain Hadvar had told him about where the Imperials had their headquarters, but he had no intention of going near it just yet. So far he had stayed neutral in the civil war, not out of fear but because he believed the dragons were the bigger danger. Dragons could lay waste to this city just as Alduin had done to Helgen. He had managed to stop the dragon that had attacked Whiterun and the same with the one that had tried to strike at Markarth and the one that had gotten close to Falkreath although granted he hadn’t been totally alone in those engagements. He had also fought two other dragons since his journey had begun, but he knew even with these successes that didn´t mean he would always come out on top and that people would not lose their lives because of that failure. Continuing his movement towards the Blue Palace which lay at the very end of the city, he could see the banners hung high on the walls and soon he could see the many guards on patrol close to the entrance to the palace itself and he knew gaining an audience with the Jarl was not going to be easy. 

“Hold, state your business,” the lead guard shouted as he finally approached the gates, behind him the other guards turned to regard him. 

“I’m here to request an audience with the Jarl. I’m a warrior who is here to offer my services in helping fend off the threat of the dragons,” Kane told him as he pulled his greatsword off his back and offered it to the head guard even as the guards behind him reached for their own swords, but stayed their hands when they realised what he was doing. 

“We’ve seen no dragons around here and I doubt one would dare attack such a large and well defended city,” the lead guard mused. “If you wish to aide our Jarl join the Legion and help us defeat Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebels,” the guard suggested. 

“The civil war, while dangerous and destructive to Skyrim, it is not my biggest concern right now. The dragons however are,” Kane responded tightly. “They have already attacked three other holds and I barely managed to stop them. Many lives were lost each time and whiet this city is large and well protected that doesn´t mean a dragon won’t choose to attack as they don´t fear us or our weapons,” he explained. “They are a menace who once subjugated our entire race, and if we don’t stop them then nothing else will matter, not even this civil war,” he stated. 

“And what would you know about the dragons and why are you so interested in fighting them?” the guard inquired. 

“That, I’m afraid, is information I can only give to the Jarl, it is not something I’m comfortable just telling anyone,” Kane replied awkwardly. “Considering one of your number or former number was just executed I think you can understand that not everyone can be trusted especially at this point in time,” he pointed out with a shrug. 

“Sadly true, alright hand over all your weapons and I’ll take you before the Jarl, but whether she will deem to hear what you have to say or not is not up to me,” the guard responded after a few moments of deep thought. 

Kane nodded and handed him the greatsword before also handing over his daedric sword and the dagger. The guard checked him over before turning and leading him into the palace, but he was aware he was still being watched by the other guards. 

+DSOTC+

(Blue Palace)  
Once they were inside he looked around and took in the well-lit hall filled with pictures and plants, there were also torches placed all over the place giving the hall its well-lit glamor. They ascended the stairs and came to a stop before the throne of the Jarl, where a meeting was already underway.

Kane’s eyes strayed straight to the beautiful woman sitting on the throne. This had to be Elisif, the widow of Torygg and now Jarl of Solitude and if the Imperials won the civil war she would ascend to be the new High Queen of Skyrim. She had long dark blond hair and startling green eyes which were currently focused on the farmer in front of her explaining something about a cave. He couldn’t help but take note of how the loose fitting robe she wore showed hints of the beauty he believed her body held, he could see the outline of her breasts which were quite large. Shaking his head he tried to refocus his thoughts away from such naughty things as he had more pressing problems at the moment, finally the farmer finished his tale before turning and leaving after bowing to the Jarl. 

“My lady this warrior wishes an audience with you to offer his service against the threat of the dragons,” the lead guard said while stepping forward before anyone could say anything. “He turned over all weapons to show his good faith.” 

“Greetings and welcome to Solitude,” Elisif said with a small smile. 

Her first sight of the warrior instantly made her want to trust him for reasons she didn’t truly understand, but his eyes were a very warm blue. He had an untameable long style of hair which didn’t block his vision as it was tied into a ponytail. He was quite tall and clearly powerfully built. She wondered what his story was that had brought him here. 

“Thank you my Lady. I´m Kane Navvik, Thane of Whiterun and Markarth,” Kane said as he introduced himself and didn´t miss the looks of surprise as he declared himself a thane of two other holds both loyal to the Imperial cause.

“And we are supposed to just take your word for that?” a smallish man inquired with a dark frown marring his features. 

“And you would be?” Kane asked although he already had a good idea thanks to Sorex’s warning. 

“I´m Thane Erikur of Solitude and advisor to the next High Queen of Skyrim,” the man told him while puffing up his chest to look more important. 

“You are but one of my advisors Erikur and I would thank you to not sound so dismissive of our guest, especially if he is of equal rank,” Elisif cut him off before he could say more and glared at the man. 

“My Jarl, it is my duty to help protect you and all we have is this man’s word that he is a Thane of two holds, and in this time of uncertainty we can’t trust just someone’s word,” Erikur argued. 

“I have both my rings given to me by the Jarls of those holds,” Kane spoke up and raised his hand to show two rings on his fingers. Both were gold but one had a red gem and the other a green gem. However, what was more important were the small etchings of each hold’s symbol on the gold bands which held the gems. 

“These are real Erikur,” a tall man stated after moving in for a closer look. “I´m Falk Firebeard, the Jarl’s Steward. I can tell that these rings are real my Jarl thus he is what he claims to be and I doubt we have much to fear from him,” Falk stated. “Both Whiterun and Markarth are firmly in the Imperial camp since the war heated up and Stormcloak tried to seize Whiterun,” he added.

“I was at that battle, I fought in it even though I have tried to stay neutral, but they attacked not only my home but a hold I truly have come to like as I have great respect for Jarl Balgruuf and his calm and tempered leadership,” Kane stated, his tone darkening. 

“How can you be neutral at a time like this? We are at war against a usurper who killed our High King,” Erikur spat in anger.

“That I know Thane Erikur. I had the displeasure of meeting Ulfric and from that brief meeting I know he is not a good man,” Kane admitted. “He may have fooled many into believing he is in this for the good of Skyrim, but I believe he is just in it for power, but at the moment my greater concern is the return of the dragons,” he explained. 

“May I inquire as to why?” Elisif inquired, cutting off whatever Erikur was about to say with a glare. 

“Before becoming Thane of Whiterun I was sent on a mission to Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve a tablet relating to the return of the dragons. Once I returned I was asked to help combat a dragon that was attacking the west watchtower close to Whiterun itself,” Kane answered. “The beast was huge and powerful, it’s breath a blazing inferno of fire, but we managed to kill it. Once it was dead I seemed to absorb its spirit and I was able to use the power of the dragon’s shout also known as the Thu’um,” he explained before being cut off with no surprise by Erikur. 

“What kind of fools do you take us for? No one can use the power of the dragons,” Erikur spat before he was forced into silence by Elisif’s glare. 

“Actually Erikur there are legends of people being able to use Dragon Shouts known as the Dragonborn including Tiber Septim and his entire bloodline and let us not forget Saint Alessia was also purported to be Dragonborn,” Falk stated calmly. “Also that is how Ulfric killed our King although there is no way in the darkest pits of hell he is Dragonborn,” he added bitterly.

“Indeed I know those legends well. Are you claiming to be Dragonborn Thane Navvik?” Elisif inquired with great interest as she leaned forward somewhat. 

“At first I didn’t know what I was until I was summoned by the Grey Beards to High Hrothgar and taught how to control my power as well as learn why I have gained it,” Kane replied with a smile. “So yes my Lady I’m indeed Dragonborn and it is that point that makes me focus more on the dragons than the civil war,” he continued. “However I will state before you and your court I´m loyal to the cause of Skyrim. Which means I recognise you as the next High Queen and I will do all I can to ensure you ascend to the throne as is your right as you were High King Torygg’s wife and thus his natural successor since his murder,” he vowed with a short bow. 

“My Jarl, I must protest you putting any trust in this man. We know nothing of him or his claims,” Erikur butted in once more. 

“I can prove my status as Dragonborn, but we will have to step outside or we’ll make a mess of your palace,” Kane said quickly, becoming very irritated by Erikur. 

“I think I would very much like to see this,” Elisif mused with a smile as she stood up. “If you can prove your status I will listen more to your offer of aide and a demonstration of your power which I´m sure be enough even for Erikur to accept your presence. Right Thane?” she said turning to the annoying man who was glaring at Kane. 

“I still say trusting him until we can verify what kind of person he is could be dangerous,” Erikur muttered. 

“I’m only dangerous to my enemies Thane and the Lady Elisif is not one of them,” Kane swore with his own glare. “Nor are the people of Solitude, why you seem to view me as a threat is most perplexing. But we can discuss that later between ourselves,” he mused with a cold smile. “Now I believe the Jarl wishes a demonstration so shall we stop delaying that and give her what she wants?” he said as his smile got wider before turning and heading for the exit. 

Elisif wanted to laugh at the annoyed expression that crossed Erikur’s face before he regained control of himself although she could see it was with great effort. She wasn’t naïve enough not to know that the man had designs that were not in her interest hence his more forward personality and his efforts to become her lead advisor even over her own Steward. She quickly controlled her features as she headed after Thane Navvik, her housecarl Bolgeir BearClaw quickly followed along with a group of guards including the one who had brought Kane to her. Both Erikur and Thane Bryling followed as did Falk Firebeard, however she noted her court wizard Sybille Stentor didn’t follow and instead headed back to her room. This was not a surprise to her as she knew Sybille had little interest in things that didn´t fall into her realm of expertise. She knew the woman would take her word of what happened in the courtyard as she had proved to be a loyal friend and advisor to her since her husband’s death. 

+DSOTC+

(Solitude)

Once outside the guards took up positions around them while BearClaw kept close to Elisif ready to defend her should he need to. Kane noted he was all but surrounded not that he was surprised by this. It, at least, showed that the housecarl and the guards were competent and ready for any threat, this pleased him. As for reasons beyond him he felt compelled to protect Elisif and he had just met her. He didn’t understand this feeling that was engulfing him, yes he found her beautiful but there was something else, something he had seen in her eyes. Yes, that was it. She had an innocence about her that he found intriguing, her smile had also made him feel somewhat weird, but in a very good way. 

‘Oh this was not good,’ he couldn’t help but think, crushing on the Jarl and next High Queen was just going to get him into trouble and big trouble at that and what was worst, was that he had only met her what, ten minutes ago? “Please step away from the wall so I don’t catch you in the blast range,” he said aloud to the few guards standing near the far wall. They looked to the Jarl who nodded at them to move. They did so, but kept their hands close to their swords. “FUS RO DAH,” he suddenly shouted and watched with a smirk as the blast of unrelenting force struck the wall and actually shook the wall, but didn’t bring it down as he had toned down the power of his shout. 

“By the Divines,” BearClaw whispered in awe. 

“The legends are indeed true. He is Dragonborn,” Falk stated turning to a very impressed Elisif who stepped closer to Kane. 

“That was truly an impressive demonstration Thane Navvik,” Elisif said with no little awe in her voice. 

“Please my lady, call me Kane. While I accepted the titles granted me by the Jarls of Whiterun and Markarth sometimes I still feel uneasy with them, especially when I reach a new city,” Kane replied. 

“Yes I can understand that feeling Kane,” Elisif responded smiling at his easy going attitude. “You have proven you are who you say you are, and I can see now why the dragons trouble you more than the civil war. Due to your role as Dragonborn it is your destiny to stop them, is it not?” she inquired as the guards began to relax somewhat. 

“Indeed it is, although how I´m supposed to fight the black dragon that started all this is beyond me,” Kane said almost without thought as his gaze grew distant as he recalled his first sighting of Alduin when it attacked Helgen just as his head was almost removed from his body. 

Elisif quickly took note of the faraway gaze that suddenly seemed to fall across Kane’s features and she wondered just what had happened when he’d seen this black dragon, clearly whatever it was it hadn´t been a good thing and had affected Kane deeply. “Are you okay Kane?” she inquired hesitantly. 

“Yes sorry, just a bad memory,” Kane replied shaking his head. “Anyway so far the dragons have attempted assaults on Whiterun, Markarth and one came close to Falkreath, but I managed to stop them, although I had help for two of those fights. But it shows they don´t fear attacking a city of any size,” he explained. “That is why I´m more focused on the dragons. Should they strike at Solitude it would have serious repercussions for our country,” he said in a warning tone.

“Yes I believe you are correct. I guess we have been a little too distracted by the war,” Elisif mused with growing horror as she realised just what kind of damage a dragon attack could do to her beloved city and more to the point her people. 

Behind them Erikur watched with growing anger as the newcomer got friendly so easily with Elisif, something which he still was having trouble getting close to. Since the death of the High King he had quickly seen a potential advantage that could see him rise to become High King if he could manage to gain Elisif’s affections and convince her to marry him, then he would be the most powerful person in all of Skyrim. He had quickly started to try and become an invaluable advisor and maybe something else, but so far Elisif had been quite reluctant to see him as such, yet now she was quickly lowering her defences with this newcomer for reasons that were beyond his understanding. 

“So he is a Dragonborn and a Thane, but that doesn´t mean he is on our side. My Jarl, I must insist we check his background,” he couldn’t help put speak up as he didn´t like what he was seeing of this Kane Navvik and his quick connection to Elisif. “Perhaps send messengers to Whiterun and Markarth and see just what they think of his actions in support of their holds,” he suggested, gaining frowns from Falk and Elisif while BearClaw and Bryling nodded, seeing the sense in the move. 

“Please be my guest, I have nothing to hide Thane Erikur,” Kane said now really getting fed up of the man’s instant dislike of him. “If it makes your Thane feel better than please send those letters. I don´t mind as it is a prudent move in such troubled times and I would rather you have full knowledge of my abilities and past exploits before we discuss how I can help Solitude against the dragons” 

Elisif wanted to shout at Erikur for being so angry with Kane and for reasons she believed hadn´t anything to do with the safety of the city, but Kane’s assertion she should do as the man had suggested made her want to smile all the more. He clearly didn´t feel he had anything to be worried about in his past. Thus she would do as he suggested however even putting off their discussion about the dragons, perhaps he would be willing to help her discover what was going on with Wolfskull Cave and the rumours of strange lights and disappearances close to it from the villagers of Dragon Bridge. 

“Very well I will have Falk send messengers out to Jarl Balgruuf and Jarl Igmund to see what kind of warrior you are as Erikur requests. However, in the meantime perhaps you would be willing to help us with another problem?” Elisif inquired hopefully. 

“I´m at your disposal my Lady,” Kane responded with a smile which she couldn’t help but return. 

“Then talk to Falk about Wolfskull cave and the rumours from the villages of Dragon Bridge. Hopefully you can get to the bottom of what is going on there and spare anyone else from vanishing,” Elisif instructed. “I hope to see you when you get back, have a good day Kane,” she added before she turned and headed back into the palace with BearClaw, Erikur and Bryling while the guards went back to their normal duties except for the lead guard who moved over and handed him back his weapons which he accepted with a nod of his head. 

“You’ve made an impression on the Jarl so I will be watching you closely from now on though not because I doubt your honesty, but because it is my duty to protect the Jarl from all threats,” Falk stated as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. 

“I hope that includes Thane Erikur,” Kane couldn’t help but mutter causing Falk to chuckle briefly.

“It does indeed. I´m not blind to the man’s ambition or what I perceive to be his goal now that our king is dead,” Falk admitted. “I fear he sees your easy acceptance by Elisif as a threat to his plans. You will have to keep your eyes and ears open as I doubt he will try and discredit you no matter what those letters from the Jarls of Whiterun and Markarth say,” he warned. 

“You are not the first to warn me of him which reminds me I have something for you from Sorex Vinius,” Kane told him, remembering the favour the man had asked of him. Reaching into his backpack he withdrew the bottle of Saurian brandy and handed it to Falk who suddenly smiled.

“Ah excellent I’ve been waiting for this delivery for days,” Falk said pleased to see it had finally arrived. “I take it Sorex still feels uncomfortable coming to the palace,” he mused aloud. 

“He does, but I was coming here anyway and it has gotten me a room booked at the Winking Skeever which is where you will find me should you need to reach me,” Kane informed him. 

“I will remember that, now as for Wolfskull Cave there has been rumours coming in for days of strange lights around the entrance and people it seems have vanished when travelling close to it,” Falk explained, quickly turning serious. “We need you to enter and investigate the cave and if needs be stop whatever it is that is going on there,” he continued.

“I can do that no problem,” Kane agreed with a nod of his head. “I should be back in a couple of days. If you would be so kind as to mark the location down on my map, I’ll get started on this once I check into the Skeever,” he added as he handed over his map which Falk quickly took and marked the cave’s location he was heading for before handing it back. 

“Well I will hopefully see you back from a successful journey in a few days, thanks again for the delivery and I guess I best get writing those letters. Oh you’ll be paid a good sum for your troubles so if you want to hire some help then you may do so,” Falk said with a nod of his head before he turned and headed back to the entrance to the palace. 

Kane turned and headed back the way he had come exiting the Palace’s compound and back toward the Winking Skeever. Hiring some help may be a good idea he thought and decided to see if there were any sell swords at the inn when he arrived.  
2\. Chapter 2  
Chapter 2

(Winking Skeever)

It only took him a few minutes to get back to the inn and he quickly found Sorex near the bar talking to the man behind who was clearly his brother, he could see the family resemblance. 

“Ah Kane I see you’ve returned. I hope your introduction went well?” he inquired with a smile.

“As well as can be expected, but as you warned me, Erikur seemed somewhat put off by my sudden appearance,” Kane responded with a shrug. “I delivered your package, Falk seemed pleased it had finally arrived,” he added. 

“No surprise he has been waiting for that one for a few days. Anyway I squared you a room for the next couple of days free of charge, however if you want to keep it after that period is over it will be 140 septims a day,” Sorex told him. 

“That sounds great thanks I appreciate it,” Kane said. “I trust I will have no problems locking the door while I´m taking care of a problem for the Jarl?” he inquired as he leaned on the bar. 

“That’s fine, if you are taking care of a task for the Jarl I will be glad to help anyway I can,” the man behind the bar said. “I´m Corpulus Vinius, if you need supplies for your journey then please just say the word, I have plenty in stock,” he added while introducing himself. 

“Great thanks, by the way do you know if there are any sell swords looking for hire?” Kane inquired glancing back at the full bar. 

“There are a couple at the far back, they might be interested in a job,” Corpulus responded and pointed to the back area of the pub where Kane could see three women and four men drinking and eating at two tables. 

All of them looked like warriors, one looked like she was not full Nord or Imperial, but clearly a half-blood from the looks of it not that he cared one way or the other as long as she could fight. He took note of their weapons leaning against the tables they were at. They looked sharp so they at least took care of their equipment. Ordering some mead and a plate of food he moved to the back area to see if he could hire at least two of them, sitting down he quickly dug into his meal as he was quite hungry. He ignored the looks he got from the sell swords as he ate quickly and then moved onto his drink, the mead went down smoothly as he sat back and finally focused on the sell swords. 

“What do you want?” one of them demanded to know with a glare. 

“I´m looking to hire at least two to three sell swords for a mission up to Wolfskull cave,” Kane explained loud enough for them all to hear them. 

“What’s the mission and what’s the pay?” one of the females inquired. 

“We are to investigate the cave for answers as to why the nearby villagers of Dragon Bridge have seen strange lights around the cave and people have disappeared when travelling close to it and if we find something hostile, then we are to eliminate it,” Kane informed them. “Pay will be at least 400 septims,” he added. 

“Sounds simple enough and I´m getting pretty damn bored here so I’m in,” one of the females said. “I’m Leah Stormwind,” she introduced herself.

“I’ll join you, names Orion,” the half-blood grunted as he downed his own drink. “I need the money,” he added. 

“So will I as it sounds like a small quick job for a good amount of gold and that is all I´m interested in right now,” another of the men spoke up. “I’m Brivan,” he introduced himself with a short grin.

“Excellent, we set off tomorrow so get what equipment and supplies you may need and meet me at the stables at say 9 so we can get an early start. We’ll head off from there,” Kane said with a smile, pleased he was able to find help so quickly. 

The three sell swords nodded in agreement as he stood up and headed up to his room to settle in for a quick rest before he had a better look at the city. The mission he had accepted sounded easy enough, but he had already learned not to believe such things so easily. Any mission could end up turning into a one-way trip to hell. Entering his room, he dropped his backpack and lay down onto the bed with a sigh. Erikur might prove more of a problem that he had imagined after Sorex’s warning. Falk’s warning also seemed to indicate he could be a problem and he had more than proved he could and most likely would be. He didn’t exactly know why the man seemed to instantly dislike him, but he could take a few guesses, one of them had to do with Elisif. He had seen the way the man had looked at the woman, his greedy eyes had shown his desire for her although he was fairly certain she didn´t return that desire at all. Perhaps he felt he was going to be a threat or rival, perhaps Erikur had seen his own interest spark towards Elisif. Either way he would have to be on his guard and keep the man in his sights when they were in the same area, closing his eyes he decided just to rest before he headed out for Wolfskull cave. 

+DSOTC+

(Blue Palace)

Thane Erikur grumbled to himself as he sat in one of the many rooms within the palace as he went over what had just happened. How easily that upstart Kane Navvik had gotten accepted by Elisif as if they had been friends for a long time. He didn´t like how he had seen Elisif respond to the new comer, he especially didn´t like how powerful he seemed. Dragonborn, the very name made him concerned just how much power he could wield at any one time. Then there was the fact he claimed to be Thane of not one but two holds within Skyrim. That granted him even more power and that made him wary and ensured this man would be a threat to his plans. Plans he had no desire to drop just because of some newcomer, no matter how powerful he seemed, to be suddenly in his way. He would have to think long and hard and how to deal with this Thane Navvik although he knew it was not going to be easy. But he had long grown adept at manipulating people which is how he had made it to be a Thane himself. He would find the right path to get rid of Navvik and then he would gain Elisif’s affections and become High King. 

Elisif decided to retire to her own room as there were no more meetings scheduled for the day. Falk was going to write the letters to Balgruuf and Igmund and get them sent them as soon as they were finished. She had told BearClaw he could retire for an hour or two while Bryling had remained in the throne room just in case anything new turned up requiring the courts attention. Sitting down in one of the chairs she relaxed as she replayed her meeting with Kane Navvik. She found herself fascinated with this newcomer even though she had only just met him. She didn’t understand it, since Torygg had been murdered she’d had little interest in the opposite sex which was part of the reason she found Erikur’s more forceful attempts at gaining her attention unsettling, yet the moment her eyes met those of Kane something had awakened within her and it both disturbed and excited her. 

She knew she was too young to remain a widow forever, but she had always believed she and Torygg would have a long lasting and loving relationship. Now he was gone and she had almost been afraid contemplating finding a new life partner. However, thinking about such a thing made her worry that her eventual rise to becoming High Queen would make finding a loving life partner even harder for her, many would seek her attentions just like she was sure Erikur was doing. Of course to become High Queen she had to win the civil war. Perhaps, just perhaps Kane would be the key to winning the war if she could earn his full loyalty and convince him to fight. She respected his desire to stop the dragons and even saw why it was a higher priority to him than the war, but to her mind there would be no peace until Ulfric was dead and she feared no one could defeat him without also having the power to use dragon shouts like he had used to kill Torygg. 

Kane had proved he had the power to shout like the dragons and like Ulfric had used to kill Torygg, hence only he could have a chance in hell to defeat Ulfric. So she had to find a way to convince Kane to aide her in the war, yes he had pledged to aide her as he could, but not in the war and that is where his help would be the most needed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and leaning forward to pour herself some wine and taking a small sip, all she had to do was consider how to gain his full loyalty. 

Falk was busy already writing one of the letters he had been ordered to write, he paused halfway through to think over the meeting he had just witnessed. For the first time since Torygg had been murdered he had seen a spark, a sign of more than the deep depression Elisif had been showing since that moment. Something about Thane Navvik had gotten Elisif to show more emotion than he had seen in months, clearly Erikur had took note of this fact as well which was why he had taken such a stance against him. He saw Kane as a rival to whatever plans he was beginning to push forward. He had never liked Erikur and the more arrogant he became the more his dislike grew, however Kane was a completely different type of person. 

+DSOTC+

(Winking Skeever, a couple of hours later)

Kane returned to his room after a very long look at the city which he had also used to buy some supplies and a new set of ebony armour as his old armour was burnt, dented and cracked. Then again he supposed he should be grateful it had held up through what he had gone through so far. His journey had been long and tiring and until Alduin was dead it would never be over. No, even then it wouldn’t be over until Ulfric was dead and Elisif became High Queen. Rubbing his eyes, he felt a rumble in his stomach which signalled he was hungry, thus he put his purchase away and headed back down and quickly ordered a meal and some mead. 

He noted the sell swords he had hired were still at their table’s along-side the other sell swords eating and drinking, but he took note that while the other sell swords were drinking wildly the ones he had hired were drinking slowly and clearly trying to avoid getting drunk. That showed they were professionals who knew better than to drink heavily before a job. Once his meal arrived he quickly dug in but ensured to take it slowly. Once he was finished he slowly downed his mead and then summoned the serving girl and paid before heading back to his room, stripping out of his armour he washed himself down and then after drying himself off he climbed into bed in his nightclothes and hoped for a good night sleep and he dreamed of his time in Riverwood and Sigrid.

+DSOTC+

(Memory, Riverwood)

Kane stumbled into Riverwood feeling tired, hungry and still slightly terrified by what he had just survived back in Helgen. One minute he was about to have his head cut off and the next a great black dragon was laying waste to everything and everyone. He remembered seeing burnt corpses everywhere while the houses burned and even the watch towers crumbled. He remembered meeting Ulfric and thinking how dangerous he seemed, Ralof while friendly was too under Ulfric’s thumb for him to trust completely hence he had stuck with Hadvar the friendly solider who seemed reluctant to carry out the orders to execute him. They had made it through the watchtower allowing him to loot some armour and a sword from a fallen imperial solider, and then they had to transverse the underground tunnels to finally make it out and just thinking about the tunnels made him remember the huge spiders they had to fight, making him shiver as he hated spiders. 

Making it up the stairs leading to the blacksmith where Hadvar had said his uncle owned and worked, he found the man leaning over a grind stone sharpening a greatsword. 

“Are you Alvor?” he inquired. 

“Indeed I´m. What can I do for you?” the man asked, turning towards him showing him to be of at least middle height with darkish hair and a beard. 

“My name is Kane and I´m a friend of your nephew Hadvar. He said you might be able to help me,” Kane responded, hoping this meeting would be a simple process. 

“I would be willing to help any friend of Hadvar. But may I ask how you know him?” Alvor asked as he set the greatsword down and wiped his hands on his apron. 

“We met in Helgen where he saved my life when a dragon attacked it and all but destroyed the town. You must have seen it flying past when it left?” Kane explained. 

“I did see something, but I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. So it was a dragon?” Alvor said, sounding horrified at the prospect. “The Jarl of Whiterun will need to be notified immediately. Would you be willing to go on our behalf?” he asked. 

“I would actually. I owe Hadvar my life and I will not turn my back on you, as you are his family,” Kane responded with a nod of his head. 

“Great, now do you mind telling me where Hadvar is, if he was with you in Helgen?” Alvor inquired. 

“Did he stay behind to help whoever survived, or did he head back to Solitude with his regiment?” he continued to question him. 

“He should be right behind me. I just happened to run a little faster than him,” Kane assured him and sure enough not five minutes later Hadvar came running into the village. 

“Uncle Alvor, I see you met my friend,” Hadvar said in greeting before he was swept into a swift hug by his Uncle. 

“I’m glad to see you are alive and well, boy,” Alvor replied as he stepped back. “Your friend told me about what happened to Helgen, I almost can’t believe it that the dragons are back after so long,” he muttered. 

“I know I found it hard to believe as well, but it is true, they are back,” Hadvar responded with a wary shake of his head. “Without Kane here I doubt I would have made it through that nightmare, sadly the attack by the dragon allowed Ulfric and his men to escape just as we were about to finally end this damn war he started,” he admitted.

“The man is a damn snake. He’ll find any way out of a trap if he can, no matter who gets hurt in the process. But I have faith in you and the Legion to bring him to justice again,” Alvor told him with a reassuring smile. 

“Thanks Uncle Alvor I appreciate your faith. We could do with some food and maybe a place to stay for a day or two” Hadvar finally requested after a short silence. 

“For you my boy of course and seeing as you owe your life to Kane just as much as he owes his to you then he is welcome as well, so please follow me,” Alvor responded with a smile before leading them to the house the smithy was attached to before ushering them inside. 

The inside of the house is warm thanks to the fire that is glowing at the far back. Alvor directs them to the table at the far side and they sit down. Kane takes note that there is a small girl of about seven running over to hug Alvor and then Hadvar who returns it with a grin. Clearly the child is Alvor’s and his wife’s, hence Hadvar’s cousin. 

“This is Dorthe my cousin, Dorthe this is Kane, my friend,” Hadvar told the young girl who grinned and waved at Kane who nodded back at her. 

“Sigrid we have guests who are hungry,” Alvor called down the stairs before he took a seat himself. 

“Now boy tell me exactly what happened in Helgen,” he all but ordered. 

“We captured Ulfric and some of his men five miles west from here and decided to take them to Helgen to be immediately executed. General Tulius was concerned that if we tried to take them to Solitude we’d be ambushed,” Hadvar began just as a woman came up the stairs and it was only as she turned to face them that Kane got a good look at her. 

“Hadvar I´m so pleased to see you,” the woman said in greeting before giving Hadvar a quick hug. 

“Good to see you Aunt Sigrid,” Hadvar said in return. “This is Kane my friend who saved my life back in Helgen,” he added, introducing Kane. 

“Nice to meet you and I thank you for your hospitality,” Kane stated in greeting. 

“Honoured to meet someone willing to risk their lives for my nephew,” Sigrid responded with a small smile and Kane could not help but note how attractive she was. Clearly she was younger than her husband by at least ten years, still very much a beauty. 

“Go on with your story boy,” Alvor prodded as Sigrid went about pulling food together for a meal. 

“Anyway we reached Helgen and were met by a delegation of Thalmor, how they knew we were heading there is beyond me unless they had been watching us when we ambushed Ulfric,” Hadvar picked up the tale again. “We got through two executions and the third was pushed to the block when the sky darkened and thunder began to sound. Then like out of a nightmare a great black dragon dropped onto the top of one of the watchtowers and let loose it’s terrible shout of power making the ground quake,” he explained. 

“By the divines a dragon in Helgen,” Sigrid gasped in horror. 

“Easy Sigrid, I´m sure once the Jarl is notified of the possible threat to Riverwood he will send guards here to help protect us,” Alvor said trying to sound reassuring. “Go on boy,” Alvor prompted.

“It was chaos, the dragon attacked full scale and people began to die,” Hadvar began again. “Ulfric and his people made their break in the chaos, while the Legion and some of the townsfolk tried to fight the dragon off,” he continued. “That’s when Kane and I met up, from that point on we stuck together fighting through Stormcloaks, giant spiders and a couple of bears and finally made it through the firestorm,” he went on even as his eyes betrayed the horrors they had witnessed. “We watched the dragon fly away close to where Riverwood is, but thankfully not close enough to be a threat to the village. Once it was gone I told Kane where to head for help should he be faster than me and that is what happened,” he finished with a grim look in his eyes. 

“Did you live in Helgen Kane or are you a member of the Legion?” Sigrid asked from where she was bent over the cooking pot with Dorthe watching close by. 

“No, I had the misfortune to be heading home to Skyrim from Cyrodil when I stumbled upon the ambush site of Ulfric and his men and General Tulius decided I had to be a Stormcloak to be so close, no matter what I told him thus I was arrested and sentenced to death alongside them,” Kane answered bitterly. 

“I met Ulfric and Ralof there, but while I liked Ralof I found my impression of Ulfric to be one of wariness because I could feel this man was not fighting to safeguard Skyrim, but to control it,” he went on as he downed some of the mead Alvor had poured them. “I was the third prisoner pushed towards the block before the dragon struck. Once I got away from the Stormcloaks I met up with Hadvar who had questioned his superior’s orders about executing me and thus I trusted him and from there we fought together and thankfully made it out of Helgen,” he finished. 

“You picked a bad time to return home,” Alvor stated as he stared at him for a few moments, clearly trying to determine if he could be a Stormcloak agent.

“Yes I did, I didn’t know about the civil war when I decided to come home, but quickly got caught up with it once I crossed the border,” Kane agreed as he downed more of his mead while Sigrid placed some soup into the bowl in front of him before doing the same with Hadvar. “What started the war?” he inquired. 

“Ulfric murdered the High King of Skyrim Torygg during what was supposed to be honourable combat, but instead he used the power of the dragon shout to rend Torygg apart,” Hadvar answered darkly. “He had no intent of giving honourable combat, he went there expecting to murder Torygg and possibly his wife as well and ascend to the throne, but that is not what happened. He was forced to flee and the war started in its wake,” he explained. “I will vouch for Kane uncle. I don´t think he is in anyway connected to the rebellion. I think it was just a case of bad timing on his part and sadly General Tulius and Legate Rikke were still somewhat on guard from the ambush and were not willing to consider extenuating circumstances,” he told him. 

Kane frowned at the news that the High King was dead. Ralof had introduced Ulfric as the true High King and hence he had believed he was competing with the current High King. Not once did he consider that Ulfric had murdered the true High King in an attempted coup. It truly was a bad time to come home. 

“Damn I didn’t know. I just assumed that Ulfric was fighting with the true High King once Ralof introduced him as just that, the true High King. I never imagined he could have murdered our real king,” Kane muttered. 

“I don’t think many people thought him capable of it, but he did it,” Alvor said with a nod of his head at Hadvar’s statement. “Ok enough talk, eat and rest and when you are ready Kane, I will point you in the direction of Whiterun so you can bring the Jarl the news of the attack on Helgen by the dragon,” he added before he got up and headed back out followed closely by Dorthe. 

“You agreed to bring the warning to Jarl Balgruuf?” Hadvar asked as he began to eat his soup.

“I did, it’s the least I can do after you saved my life and your Aunt and Uncle offered me their hospitality,” Kane responded as he began to eat as well. 

Hadvar nodded before focusing on his meal as did Kane while Sigrid sat at another table and began to write in a small notebook, the atmosphere was pleasant and Kane began to relax after such a close brush with death. Once he was finished eating he downed the last of his mead and then asked where the nearest supply shop was. He was pleased to learn it was just across the street. Thankfully he had found quite a bit of gold in Helgen during their escape, some left scattered in the tower keep and some on the bodies of the dead soldiers they had passed. While some would consider it morally wrong to loot the dead he decided he needed that gold just in case he survived this mess, Hadvar had said nothing so he continued to do so. 

Entering the shop, he quickly caught part of an argument between the man behind the counter and a woman standing off to the side. He was unsure if they were married or maybe family, but he listened and quickly got the gist that something had been stolen and they were arguing about what to do about it. 

“Something was stolen?” he inquired breaking into the argument and gaining both the male and female’s attention.

“Er…yes a valuable family heirloom,” the man muttered in response unsure why the stranger had interrupted them. “Some bandits took it a few nights ago, raiders from Bleak Falls Barrow who’ve struck the village before,” he added. “I’m Lucan Valerius and this is my sister Camilla. How can I help you?” he asked after introducing himself. 

“I need some supplies like food and drink, a decent weapon or two and any spell books you got,” Kane replied. “In return for a discount I would be willing to recover your heirloom for you from these bandits,” he offered. 

“Deal,” Lucan easily agreed and quickly showed a list of his supplies to Kane after he introduced himself. He then gave a detailed description of the heirloom he needed to recover, a golden claw with etchings of three animals on it. 

Kane bought a decent one handed sword and a greatsword, he also got enough food and drink to last at least several days and five spell books. With the discount given to him by Lucan he only used up half his gold. He agreed to head to Bleak Falls Barrow after completing his task for Alvor which Lucan agreed to. 

“I’ll be back in a couple of days at the least and before you ask I always keep my promises so you can count on me being back,” Kane assured them.

“So this is your solution Lucan, hire what is clearly an adventurer to retrieve what is ours,” Camilla finally spoke up. 

“It is all we can do Camilla and you know it. Neither of us are cut out to retrieve it, nor is the Jarl going to bother sending guards after the bandits to retrieve it,” Lucan shot back heatedly. “Thank you Kane. We’ll see you when you return,” he said to which Kane nodded and headed back to Alvor’s house.  
3\. Chapter 3  
Chapter 3

For the next few hours he got to know Hadvar and Sigrid. He even spent a half hour using the grind stone to sharpen his new swords while Alvor watched. By the time it turned dark Alvor had retired indoors with the others while he remained on the bench outside drinking a hot cup of tea, closing his eyes he lost himself for a time until he heard voices behind the house. Curious he slowly made his way to the side of the house and witnessed Sigrid and Alvor having an argument, how they had passed him without alerting him to their presence unless there was a back door to the house was impressive. The argument was heated and it was clear Alvor and Sigrid were not in a happy place in their marriage. It seemed Sigrid wanted another child, but Alvor was not too keen on the idea and this disagreement had caused discord to grow between them. He watched as finally the argument hit boiling point and Sigrid ended up slapping Alvor and then stormed off heading towards the exit of the village. Kane quickly backed off and moved to follow her from the opposite direction so he would not be seen by Alvor. 

He knew what he was about to attempt was a risky thing, but it had been far too long since he’d had any female companionship, and Sigrid was a beautiful woman he just could not refuse an attempt at and seen as she was currently in a low mood he knew he had a better than average chance at seducing her. He found her down by the river hidden from the village by a small hill and a group of trees. A perfect place for a midnight fling if he was successful. He approached slowly and Sigrid quickly took note of his presence turning to face him with tears in her eyes. He sat close to her but not too close so as to make her uncomfortable. 

“Are you alright Sigrid?” he inquired quietly. 

“You heard us didn’t you? We thought you were asleep as you didn´t seem to hear us as we exited the house,” Sigrid responded without answering and it was clear she wasn’t alright. 

“I didn’t mean to listen in I just got curious, which has always been a flaw of mine,” Kane admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“It’s alright, and to answer your question no I´m not alright as my husband and I are having quite a bad period as of late,” Sigrid told him wiping at her eyes. “I want another child before my child bearing days are over, but Alvor keeps refusing me. He believes we are not ready for having another baby or that we can ever support one,” she explains. “Each argument has gotten progressively worse in the last month, now it has gotten so bad I’ve even slapped my husband,” she added with a shuddering breath showing part anger and part upset. 

“Sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better. It’s something I learned back in Cyrodil,” Kane offered unsure what to really say. “Your husband either fears having another child or truly doesn´t wish one, but it isn’t just his desires that matter here, yours matter too and seeing as you would be the one carrying the child and giving life to it. Then your desires matter even more I believe,” he added trying to sound as confidently as he could. “I also feel that you will be doing much of the child bearing while your husband works the smithy so that matters also. I think what you need to do is make Alvor realise this,” he told her. 

Sigrid nodded in agreement as it was true, she had carried and given birth to Dorthe and done the majority of the raising of their daughter while Alvor worked endlessly at his forge making weapons and amour for the Legion and for the everyday sell sword and adventurer. Why should her desires for another child matter less than his when she did most of the hard work raising their child? Oh clearly Dorthe loved her father and he her, but he spent more time at his forge than he did inside their home being a proper father and husband. Sometimes she briefly felt regret for marrying him, but those were always brief moments that never lasted or held real feelings to them. She suddenly felt Kane pull her into a comforting embrace and even though she had only just met him she easily allowed herself to fall against him, resting her head against his shoulder. This was wrong she knew, but her heart was already beating rapidly. She could already guess what Kane wanted and strangely enough she was willing to give it to him if he made a move. She just wanted to feel something right now that made her feel good. Slowly Kane bent down and kissed her and she eagerly returned the kiss. Feeling herself falling onto the grass the kiss got steamier before he broke it and began to trail kisses down her neck making her moan a little. She felt one of Kane’s hands trail up her leg pulling her skirt up thus allowing him to run his hand over her naked skin. She eagerly undid the clasps on his armour and helped him pull it off showing his toned stomach, even as she kissed him again briefly she helped him remove his undershorts allowing her to view him in all his naked glory. 

Her own hands trailed up over his shoulder and pulled him back up so she could kiss him again, suddenly she groaned as his other hands groped one of her breasts through the top half of her dress. His hand plunged under her skirts and she gasped aloud as she felt his finger push up against her sex through her underwear. She could feel herself getting wet and she knew there would be no stopping this because she wanted this and had to have it. Pushing him backwards so he was on the grass she reached up and unhooked the clasp of her dress and pealed it off her shoulders revealing her breasts covered in a black bra. Kane instantly sat up and again groped one of her breasts while the other reached behind her and unhooked her bra giving him access to her body. Nipping and suckling at her nipples and breasts he quickly got her worked up and she couldn’t help but moan and groan as her arousal grew. Removing her dress completely she lay back down and beckoned Kane to her with her finger. He didn´t refuse but caught her by surprise by attacking her centre with his tongue sending her close to release. She found her hands clasping into his hair and pulling at his head as his tongue lashed against her clitoris keeping her close to the brink, but he didn´t allow her to orgasm. His hands reached up and groped and played with her breasts pulling and tweaking her nipples. 

Sigrid moaned as the pleasure continued to build within her. She wanted to scream, but knew she couldn’t as that would bring people to them and they would be discovered and that would be a disaster thus she but her lip hard preventing the worst of her moans. Kane stopped finally his attack on her core and began to kiss her way up her body, pausing briefly to suck and nip at her breasts with such eagerness that she couldn’t stop herself letting out a short brief moan of pleasure. She felt him line himself up with her core and with a short pause pushed himself inside her making her gasp, crushing her mouth to his she closed her legs around Kane as he began to thrust inside her making her bite down hard into his shoulder to stop from crying out. She held on as he rolled them over thus ensuring she was on top and now had to do some of the work. Kane’s hands worked up to her breasts and hers soon joined them as she bounced up and down his shaft. She could feel the sweat roll down her body as their lovemaking continued even as they rolled over again kissing and biting one another as they went. She had lost track of the time, but that thought quickly fled her mind as the build-up of pleasure reached its peak and then with a groan the threshold was broken and a joined orgasm ripped through them. She could feel Kane eject his warm seed into her even as her own flush of fluids met it. Her eyes rolled in her head as the aftershocks hit her, finally her body calmed and she allowed her legs to limply release him as he rolled off her. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and wondered at what she had just one. She had cheated on her husband and yet she couldn’t regret it because the pleasure had helped her forget her troubles if even for a short while. 

“We’d better wash ourselves and head back before Alvor and Hadvar come looking for us,” Sigrid finally said after a few minutes.   
“Agreed, you best go back first while I circle around over to the other side of the village and make it seem I´m coming back from the inn,” Kane said in total agreement as getting caught was the last thing he wanted or needed. 

Silently they waded into the river and quickly washed themselves off ensuring no one would be able to tell what they had just done. Sigrid walked back onto the shore and quickly used her underwear to dry herself as best as she could and then put her dress back on and then without a word to Kane headed back home hiding her wet underwear under her skirt. Kane watched her go and had to admire her beauty and pose. He walked back onshore and dressed himself after using his undershorts to dry of just as Sigrid had done and then put his armour back on. He then waded over through the river thankful it was dark and the river was shallow close to the village.

Making it to the other side he climbed up the bank and slowly walked back towards the house, but paused near the inn for a while. Finally, after a good ten minutes, he headed back and entered the house to find Hadvar and Alvor talking quietly at the table while Sigrid and Dorthe were asleep on the beds, although Kane doubted that Sigrid was actually asleep just yet. 

“Ah you’re back, I trust you had fun at the Inn?” Alvor greeted him. 

“I did actually, didn’t see the harm in checking it out while there were still a few hours until true night time,” Kane responded as he sat down with them. “Nice place, very lively,” he concluded easily. 

“It is, although sometimes the noise can get a little bit too loud for my tastes,” Alvor said. “Now you are back I can lock up and show you to your beds,” he added.

“I’ll head off to Whiterun tomorrow, the sooner the better I think so Riverwood will be better protected should that dragon come back,” Kane told them. “I already got supplies from the local store so I´m set, all I need is directions,” he mused. 

“Head over the bridge and continue down the winding path which will lead you to Whiterun, it is not a long journey Kane, believe me,” Hadvar informed him. “I would go with you, but I need a good rest and time with my family before I head back to Solitude and the war. I think I’ve earned a little rest after that nightmare,” he concluded with a grin. 

“I’m sure they can do without you for a short while boy, and we are always glad to see you,” Alvor told him as he led them downstairs and showed them two makeshift bunks. “Here we go, best we can do for now as we only have two beds,” he added. 

“That’s fine Alvor, it’s basically what I’ve been sleeping in during my journey home,” Kane assured him as he lay down. “And somehow I doubt the Legion gave all their soldiers solid beds to sleep in,” he added.

“To true Kane, we usually slept in sleeping bags or make shift beds with just blankets to keep us warm,” Hadvar agreed with a nod of his head as he climbed into his own bed. 

Alvor blew out the candles before retreating upstairs and locking the house down for the night. Kane closed his eyes and couldn’t but help, but recall every single moment of his encounter with Sigrid. It would be a moment that would stay with him and help keep him warm for the next couple of weeks.   
Hopefully his life would turn around now that his neck was not on the line. He quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. When he woke up the next morning he was shocked how fast the night had gone. Groaning he awoke with a stretch before getting up and joining Hadvar and his family for breakfast. 

“Well I can’t thank you for your hospitality enough. I see now why Hadvar was willing to question Rikke and Tulius’s orders if you had any help in his growing up,” Kane said gratefully. 

“We did actually as Hadvar’s parents died when he was still young. Sigrid and I were still dating at that time, but we did the best we could to always ensure he did what he felt was right in his heart and not just what people told him do” Alvor admitted. 

“I best head out, hopefully I will see you all again when I return as I have promised to do a favour for the owner of the store which will bring me back this way,” Kane told them as he stood up and began equipping his weapons. 

“I’ll show Kane to the bridge before heading off to my garden. I will see you later dear,” Sigrid said as she headed for the door and Kane followed once his picked up his backpack. 

“I’ll see you again I´m sure Hadvar, good luck and may the divines keep watch over you,” Kane said as he shook Hadvar’s hand before doing the same to Alvor and then followed Sigrid out.

They walked quietly through the village and soon came to the bridge that connected the two banks. Kane paused and turned to look at Sigrid as she laid a hand on his arm. 

“If you ever come this way again Kane I would not be opposed to another liaison,” Sigrid whispered with a smile feeling no guilt in her admission having come to the conclusion that while she was cheating on Alvor it did him no harm as long as he didn´t learn about it. Plus, there was always the chance Kane would grant her wish of getting her pregnant. Then she would just claim the child as Alvor’s which it might just be as before meeting Kane she had slept with Alvor a week ago hence the timing would not seem wrong. 

“I would look forward to such an encounter with great pleasure Sigrid, may the divines grant your wish of another child and I will hopefully see you soon,” Kane responded just as quietly before he turned and walked away feeling like his journey had just begun.

+DSATC+

(Winking Skeever, morning)

Kane awoke feeling slightly groggy and yet oddly wired, but then again after dreaming of his time with Sigrid he guessed he shouldn’t be too surprised. Their bout of lovemaking was one hell of a memory that even now made him feel warm inside. His second trip to Riverwood had sadly not produced a second encounter as Sigrid had been in Whiterun when he returned the stolen Golden Claw to Lucan and Camilla, and when he had headed back to Whiterun he hadn´t run into Sigrid at all. From there things had taken a dark and disturbing trend after the dragon attack and his summons by the Greybeards. He’d not been back since and he doubted he would any time soon either. Getting up he washed before equipping his weapons then grabbing his backpack and heading down for a quick breakfast. He found his three sell swords already at a table eating and clearly discussing the mission they had agreed to aide him in. 

Joining them at the table he ordered some soup and a cup of hot tea which he quickly tucked into once it was delivered. The three sell swords didn´t bother to interrupt him as they were still eating their own breakfast. Once he finished eating he slowly drank his tea, wondering just what they would find in Wolfskull Cave. What kind of threat would they face? Bandits, mages or something worse? He wondered. 

“So what exactly do you think we are up against in this cave?” Leah inquired as she finished her own breakfast and sat back in her seat. 

“I don’t know exactly, the Steward didn’t give me much to go on just that there have been strange lights around the cave and that people had disappeared near the entrance,” Kane answered with a shrug as he finished his tea. 

“Could be mages up to some sort of ritual if there are strange lights involved,” Brivan mused aloud. 

“Even if it is mages that doesn´t narrow it down as there are different types of mages all up to their own type of trouble,” Orion stated as he downed the last of his own drink whatever it had been.

“To damn true. Guess we’ll have to just be as prepared as we can be,” Kane finally said. “So are you guys ready?” he asked to which he received nods from all three. 

Once they had all gathered their gears they headed out of the inn and to the gates where they were allowed to leave once they explained what they were doing.  
4\. Chapter 4  
(Solitude)

Walking away from the city Kane couldn’t help but wonder if the replies from Balgruuf and Igmund would have reached Elisif if as he suspected the letters from Falk had already been sent. He hoped so as it would help to keep Erikur in line or least hopefully keep him off his back. 

“Are we walking or riding to this cave, Kane?” Orion inquired as he shouldered his pack. 

“Walking actually. Thankfully the cave isn’t too far from here and I need this to last a bit so some letters from Whiterun and Markarth can get back here. I hope you don’t mind?” Kane responded. 

“Not at all, as long as we get paid at the end of it I don’t care how we get there,” Leah responded with a careless shrug. 

“What she said, this is your party which means you are in charge and can decide how we travel,” Orion agreed. 

“I’d rather ride, but like Leah said as long as we can get paid I doubt it matters much especially if the cave is as close as you say,” Brivan spoke up a few minutes later. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get paid and more than likely it will be a decent pay for your services as this mission is on behalf of the Jarl and her Steward and thus for Solitude,” Kane assured them. “I have no interest in a cut myself so the pay will be split between just you three. I have enough gold at the moment and thus don’t need anymore,” he explained at their looks. 

“Had some decent adventures I take it?” Leah questioned at this explanation. 

“You could say that Leah, although those adventures have also gotten me into some deep trouble,” Kane admitted as they continued their track down the road passing the nearby stables before heading down the winding path. 

“That doesn’t seem to have put you off having anymore adventures if you are going out of your way to help the Jarl,” Orion noted. 

“I want to help the Jarl as much as possible and if I can, to help her claim her rightful place as High Queen. I´m also stuck with another larger adventure that encompasses all of Skyrim which won’t be over until I kill a certain creature,” Kane explained. 

“And what creature would that be?” Brivan inquired with some interest that was shared by both of their companions. 

“A great big black dragon,” Kane replied and for a quick few seconds he once again saw the slaughter of Helgen as Alduin descended on the town.

“By the Divines Kane, you’re the Dragonborn aren’t you?” Leah gasped aloud as she realised there was only one reason he would have to be the one who had to kill the black dragon. “I’d heard the tales saying a Dragonborn had surfaced again, but I didn’t know whether to believe them or not, even with the fact that dragons had been seen again,” she stated.

“We’ve all heard the tales Leah, but are you seriously him, Kane?” Orion asked as they turned off the main path heading to Dragon Bridge and headed up the cut-off path up the hill leading away from it. 

“Yes I´m and sometimes I still regret it’s me,” Kane admitted with a deep sigh as he came to a stop bringing the others to a halt also. “The burden weighs on me. If I don’t stop the black dragon we are all lost,” he explained, feeling the weight of that responsibility. “I never expected to get caught up in this mess when I came home and yet here I´m, almost as if it was destiny that I decided to head back home to Skyrim at the exact moment I did,” he continued. 

“Destiny only exists if you believe in it or not,” Brivan stated and all three of them could hear the belief in his tone in what he was saying. 

“I’ve never really considered it until I got caught up in this mess, but it just seems to be too much for it to be just coincidence,” Kane mused.

“Perhaps you will find out the true answer to this when you face the black dragon,” Orion suggested. “But whether it is destiny or not, I hope you are up the challenge of facing it or as you said we are doomed,” he added bleakly. 

“Whether we are up to the challenge or not is not something we know until we are facing the threat head on. As sell swords we should know that better than anyone,” Leah said grimly. “But for now dragons aren’t a problem, the cave is,” she reminded them. 

“You’re right Leah, come on let’s go,” Kane agreed and started walking again, passing the giant statue of Meridia The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, having already encountered the Daedric Princes Sanguine and Molag Bal he had no real desire to meet another. 

Oh sure Sanguine had actually been a lot of fun to meet as he was well known to actually enjoy interacting with people outside his realm. Molag Bal however was a different entity altogether and he was lucky to have gotten out of that damn house back in Markarth he was haunting with his skin intact. The mace he had acquired from the incident was safley hidden in a sealed vault back in Markarth. He had asked the Jarl to lock it away so it could do no more harm to anyone. Thankfully the Jarl had understood the danger the mace presented and agreed without asking too many questions, still he didn´t wish to disturb or meet anymore Daedra if he could help it.

“That thing gives me the damn creeps you know,” Brivan admitted as he passed him. “The idea of Daedra gives me nightmares,” he added. 

“It’s not the idea of Daedra that bothers me, but the idea of something with such power that it could literally rip us limb from limb or even worse corrupt us into mockery’s of ourselves,” Leah stated with a slight shiver. “That they could enslave us and bend us to their every whim no matter what kind of power we might hold makes me cold with dread,” she admitted. 

“I stay clear of shrines of any kind just in case I have the misfortune of awakening something best left alone,” Orion said darkly. “Or I’d end up getting into a mess that would get me killed,” he mused. 

“Avoid Daedra encounters wherever you can, no matter what because usually nothing good comes out of them,” Kane told them, but decided not to elaborate even as they turned to give him curious looks. “Forget it, I´m not talking about it,” he told them as they finally reached the top of the hill and reached a crossroads. “Ok the cave should be just over there, come on,” he said as he pulled his sword out and headed along the way. 

The others followed pulling their own weapons just as several skeletons rushed out of the bushes which were hiding the cave entrance. Kane blocked the wild swing of the first skeleton before just managing to deflect a second as it attacked his side. Lashing out he shattered the bones of the first skeleton before turning and kicking the second away as another skeleton attacked him. 

Leah and Orion ended up back to back against another two skeletons attacking them on either side. Brivan fought the last ensuring it couldn’t attack his blind side. Side swiping the second skeletons attack before bringing his sword down on its skull breaking it in two allowing him to turn and just catch the thirds strike aimed at his own head. 

Leah and Orion brought down their own enemies with powerful strikes from axe and sword respectively just as Brivan just barely avoided getting caught by his skeletons attack. Lashing out he kicked it backwards allowing him to decapitate it. Kane pushed his sword against the skeletons just as Leah darted forward and cut the thing in two with her sword. Silence suddenly descended after the sudden attack. They did a quick recon of the area to ensure there were no more skeletons and so they put their weapons away. 

“Clearly something is going on here Kane,” Leah said while sweeping some loose locks of hair back behind her ears. “I’d say if mages are involved they are of the necromantic kind,” she speculated. 

“I’d have to agree with Leah, usually if there are skeletons walking around there are necromages close by,” Orion agreed with a nod of his head. 

“Damn straight, ok we know something is going on so we head in and we keep our guards up,” Kane said, quickly formulating a plan. “I’ll go in first with Orion bringing up the rear. Leah you and Brivan will watch our flanks,” he added. “Ready?” he asked.

The three sell swords nodded their heads and pulled their weapons out again. Kane drew his greatsword instead of his normal blade and taking a deep breath entered the cave with the others following close behind. 

+DSOFC+

(Wolfskull Cave)

The cave was thankfully not as dark as there were torches all over the place lighting the way. Kane kept his eyes peeled for any signs of movement, but didn´t see anything as he headed down with the sell swords close behind. Suddenly they all heard movement in front of them, taking a breath they pushed forward down a path that separated into two halves, but one was a clearly a dead end but he did take note there was a door on the high rise cliff edge that the second path ended in. Suddenly a Draugr came at them with a greatsword leading its attack. 

He blocked it and pushed upwards unbalancing the Draugr allowing Leah to slam her sword into its chest and Orion quickly finished it off with a decapitating swipe. 

“I hate Draugr,” Orion admitted with a curse. 

“At least Draugr are relatively easy to kill, they are slow and somewhat clumsy,” Kane pointed out. 

“If there are any mages in here they will be far more dangerous. Do any of you know how to cast any spells?” he inquired as they began moving again. 

“I can cast some simple flame and ice spells and a little healing magic,” Leah informed them to which he nodded as even they would be useful against mages, even more experienced ones. 

“I can do some mid-level magic, but it drains me pretty quickly,” Brivan admitted with a careless shrug while Orion just shook his head in the negative. 

“Know any ward spells?” Kane asked Brivan who quickly nodded. “Good if we encounter any mages first thing me and you do is place wards on us all. I’ll take Leah and myself you take Orion and yourself,” he suggested.

“We’ll have to be quick and we’ll be pretty much defenseless in the opening seconds of any fight,” Brivan pointed out. 

“But we’ll be covered by Leah and Orion in those opening seconds, they protect us and we protect them with the wards, simple plan,” Kane shot back, to which Brivan nodded. 

“Sshhh I hear voices up ahead Kane,” Leah said quietly, gaining their attention. 

“How many do you estimate Leah?”

“Three at the most, sounds like they are relaxing somewhat around a fire,” Leah responded as she crept closer to the end of the chamber they were in and the opening of the next one where the voices were coming from. 

“Guards,” Orion stated as he readied his sword while Kane and Brivan quickly placed wards on them all. 

Kane gave a count of three before they rushed in and headed straight for the area where the voices were coming from. The guards quickly jumped to their feet to attack. One of the guards got of a quick flame ball before he was impaled by Leah’s sword, while the other two were quickly taken down by Orion and Kane. Brivan turned sharply as he heard a door open and saw two more guards rush out and unleash a torrent of flame and ice, but thankfully their wards held. He rushed forward with the others quickly following just as one of the guards summoned an ice golem. 

Kane broke off and gained the monster’s attention thus allowing the others to focus on the guards. They knew if they killed the one who summoned the beast then it would quickly fade. Another blast of fire came at them, but they managed to avoid it before they slammed into the enemy. Orion quickly cut the first of the mages down, but Brivan ended up knocked over as a sword came out of nowhere. Rolling away and jumping back to his feet he found himself facing a Draugr who had come out of the ruined tower. 

Kane rolled out of the way of the ice golem as he it tried to flatten him with its fists. He tried a quick flame spell, but it did little damage. As he tried to attack with his sword he was caught by its arm as it swiped it at him and he was sent flying, losing his grip on his sword and smashing his head on a rock. The Draugr quickly attack him, forcing him back as it was bigger than the first one they had encountered. A second strike almost took his arm, but he managed to side step at the last moment before he countered and forced the Draugr backwards, allowing him to raise his sword and bringing it down in a powerful cutting arc, smashing the Draugr almost in half. Turning around he saw Leah and Orion finally corner the last of the mages and behead him in a shower of blood. The ice golem, he noted, was just about to squash Kane who had lost his sword and had a cut over his right eye. 

“Thanks but I had that,” Kane said with a smirk as he retrieved his sword and got back up. 

“Yeah it sure looked like it Kane. I mean clearly we shouldn’t have bothered to kill the mage as you would have somehow dispatched the golem and him in no time,” Leah shot back sarcastically causing the other two to chuckle. 

“Well clearly we have our answer now to the question of what is going on. These are clearly necromancers and they are up to no good,” Orion spat as he moved to the still lit fire the guards had been using and smelled the pot of soup still cooking. “Damn this smells nice,” he muttered. 

“Well if you want some have some. I need to close up this cut so we have some time,” Kane replied as he sat down and pulled his medical kit from his backpack. 

“Here let me,” Leah offered as she sat next to him and pulled the sowing needle and thread from the kit while Kane just nodded, accepting the offer of help. 

Brivan joined Orion in dishing out a bowl of soup from the pot and after a tentative taste dug in.

Kane ignored the pain as Leah began to close the wound over his eye and he hoped as they pressed on that they wouldn’t encounter anything harder than a golem. 

+DSOTC+

(Blue Palace)

Elisif sat at her desk looking over the reports that had been brought to her by Falk detailing what had been happening in the last week. There were also reports from General Tulius on the conduct of the war. Things were still pretty much even between the two opposing sides she noted. She knew they needed something to tip the war into their favor and that something had just arrived. 

She knew it in her heart that the key to winning the war was winning Kane’s full loyalty. His power would be that tipping point. With the power of the voice which was his to command he could destroy armies with the right support. But she still didn´t know how to win that loyalty, to make him put aside his concern about the dragons and focus on the civil war. 

“My lady, may I disturb you?” Falk inquired from the doorway where next to him stood BearClaw. 

“Of course Falk please come in,” Elisif responded as he put down the reports and focused on her steward. “Is there something wrong?” she inquired. 

“My lady I may be speaking out of turn, but I have concerns about Thane Erikur. Before I was willing to wait and see and act only if he overreached himself in whatever it is he intends with his new forceful personality since the King’s death,” Falk began, knowing he could be treading dangerous ground here. “I fear he has eyes on the throne of Skyrim through you my Lady. Before he may have been willing to be patient for it thus giving us time to plan a counter,” he continued. 

“You think he may move faster than you can prepare a counter?” Elisif wondered aloud not blind to what Erikur wanted even more than her body. “Why?” she demanded to know. 

“If I may be so bold, it is because of the presence of Thane Navvik and your reaction to him,” Falk answered. “He sees a threat in the man both in power and more to the point in how you respond to him,” he went on taking clear note of how Elisif struggled to control her reaction to what he was saying. “My lady, I cast no presumptions on you or Thane Navvik however it is clear a connection has been made. Erikur has seen it and I fear it may provoke him into action sooner than we can account for,” he stated. 

“I will speak plainly Falk as I know right now we are in a dangerous position. I know exactly what it is that Erikur wants, but he is never going to have me or my throne,” Elisif states as she stands and faced her steward. “I will never hand over my people to his greed. Should he make a move then I entrust that you will have a response in place even if it is a rushed plan,” she told him. “As for Kane he may be the key to winning this war because he wields the power of the voice and with that he can fight Ulfric head on. He doesn´t need to fear being blasted apart because he would be able to counter Ulfric’s power with his own,” she pointed out as she paced a little. “He has earned the trust of two Jarls as to have been made Thane of two holds. That alone says he is skillful and someone to be counted on,” she added. 

“My lady while I dislike agreeing with Erikur on anything I think it best we wait for the responses from Whiterun and Markarth before we truly judge Thane Navvik’s character,” BearClaw said speaking for the first time. “I too saw how easy you seemed to respond to him. As your housecarl I must take in all possible threats and until we have those responses I prefer to stand on the side of caution,” he added with a shrug when Elisif glanced at him. 

“Kane is not our enemy BearClaw. Of that I´m certain and those letters will clearly show that, but if you wish to be cautious I can’t fault you as that is part of your role as my housecarl,” Elisif responded with a nod of understanding. “Back to Erikur, keep a closer eye on him, should he show signs of betrayal, arrest him,” she ordered. 

“As you command my lady,” Falk replied with a bow before he turned and exited the room, pleased his Jarl hadn´t gotten angry with his comments. Still keeping an eye on Erikur was going to be tricky as he was a slippery weasel who was hard to keep track off, but he would do his best for his Jarl and for Solitude.

BearClaw took up his place outside the Jarl’s door as he watched Falk walk away and he wondered if his Jarl’s faith in their new friend would be justified. He had no love for Erikur and didn´t trust the man to not have goals in mind that would be harmful to his Jarl and the future of Skyrim. His mind turned to Kane Navvik and he hoped and prayed that he is as genuine as he seemed and that he had no hidden agenda. But if, as his Jarl believes, he is the key to winning the war then he worried just what it would take to win his loyalty fully and that he would help them before dealing with the dragons.  
5\. Chapter 5  
(Wolfskull Cave)

Kane let out a sigh as Leah finally finished closing the wound and he ran a finger over the stitches. To his surprise it was a smooth line which showed she had some talent for the art of stitching wounds. 

“Not bad, better than I’ve had ever managed on my own,” he mused. 

“I grew up with four brothers who all insisted on fighting as much as possible and they always ended up hurting one another. My mother insisted on me learning to tend to their wounds as I was the eldest,” Leah explained as she threw the used needle into the fire. 

“Must have been a very noisy house,” Kane shot back as he stood back up and decided to see if any of the bodies had anything useful on them. 

“You could say that, still it was good practice considering the career I chose for myself,” Leah replied as she too started to look over the bodies ensuring to remove any gold, gems or paper on them. “Hey Kane look at this, seems to be a letter ordering them to ensure no one interrupts the ritual within the keep,” she pointed out handing the letter over. 

“Keep, what keep?” Orion inquired as he finished off his soup with Brivan close behind. 

“There is a map also, and the keep is down there,” Leah answered as she led them into the open door the two extra guards and the Draugr had come from which led to a huge hole wherein they could see there was another level below. 

“Damn, hidden in plain sight,” Brivan muttered as he looked the lower level over. “Clever bastards,” he added with bitter chuckle. 

“I wonder how long this has been here?” Orion asked as he pulled some rope out of his pack and tied it to a metal ring affixed into the wall and threw it down the hole. 

“Probably a long time, they must have stumbled upon it and decided it was a good place to go about their business,” Kane speculated as Orion began to descend. “I´m concerned however what ritual they are conducting in there,” he wondered as Leah began her descent once Orion had reached the bottom and begun to explore. 

“Do you think it might be something big? Aimed at Solitude itself, considering the location?” Brivan inquired before beginning his own descent. 

“Possible, but if it was then we may need to move fast. I don’t’ like the idea of them aiming a necromancer ritual at the city,” Kane replied before he descended himself to find Orion and Leah near a huge hole in the wall which led to what could only be a huge fortress which had clearly become run down over the years. Somehow it had ended up buried beneath the surface hence it must have been built in a century long before their time. There was a foul taste to the air as he stepped through the hole pulling his single sword from its scabbard knowing he would need to be fast in his attacks and a greatsword while good for power attacks was no good for fast paced attacks. 

“Look up there,” Leah pointed upwards as she and Orion joined him. 

Kane looked up and quickly took note of a cloud of bright fluorescent light that was building up around the tallest tower, a wind was also picking up and it was clearly unnatural. 

“They must have started the ritual, Brivan you and Orion go left, and I’ll take Leah and go right,” Kane ordered after taking a quick look around. “Cut down every mage you encounter, but move fast. We have to reach that tower before they complete whatever it is they are doing,” he told them as they nodded pulling their own weapons. 

Suddenly an earie voice began to speak which echoed all cover the cave covered fortress, each of them glanced at the other in clear concern. 

“Let’s move,” Kane said as he headed down and to the right with Leah close behind him while Brivan and Orion went left just as he had planned. 

“You’d better renew those wards before we strike Kane,” Leah whispered as they hit the wall of the crumbling fortress.

Kane turned to her and nodded before doing just that, he would have to remember to renew them again before assaulting the top of the tower where he was certain the ritual was taking place. They rushed out of cover and towards the stairs. Being forced to dodge as arrows began to rain down on them, two Draugr soon appeared in their vision with a mage behind them who quickly began to cast his own spells. Before he could finish his spell Kane sent an ice spike straight through his chest, killing him instantly. This also caused his magical energies to explode knocking the two Draugr off balance. This allowed Kane and Leah to advance and attack but not before a third appeared and shot an arrow that imbedded itself in Kane’s armor. 

Kane tried not to lose his footing from the impact and kept moving forward slamming into the Draugr on the right. He knocked the sword it was bringing up aside and smashed his head into the things skull disorientating it and allowing him to cut it down with a single swipe of his blade, turning he quickly moved to engage the third Draugr even as Leah blocked two swift blows from her own before slamming the hilt of her sword into its face when it overreached and then cut its head off on the return swing. 

The Draugr got off another arrow before dropping its bow and reaching for its sword. The arrow found a home in Kane’s shoulder getting past his amour and causing him to hiss in pain even as Leah drove forward and before the creature had finished drawing its sword they both plunged their blades into its chest, killing it. Reaching up he pulled the arrow slowly out of his shoulder, but kept his mouth clearly shut so as not to make any noise that could alert more guards to their location. 

Leah quickly place her hand on the wound and a bright glow encircled it and slowly the pain receded.

“Thanks,” he said in relief as he checked the now closed wound. 

“As I said I can do simple healing, but it will probably need stiches once we are done,” Leah told him with a smile.

“We keep moving as fast as we can,” Kane replied as he hefted his blade and moved onwards with Leah beside him. 

They soon came across another set of stairs with two mages and a Draugr guarding it. Kane and Leah both shot out flame spells catching the two mages off-guard, but they quickly recovered and shot back bolts of lightning as the Draugr pulled its bow and began to fire as they ran upwards. This time Kane was pushing himself to dodge faster as he had no desire to be peppered with arrows. 

He smashed into the first mage as she pulled a sword from her back scabbard so clearly she was more than just a mage as their blades met. Leah ended up being forced backwards as the second mage unleashed a torrent of flame at her. This almost allowed the Draugr to get a beat on her as it unleashed another arrow, but she just managed to turn sideways and avoid it. With a burst of speed she collided with the second mage and sent him tumbling into the Draugr even as Kane and his own mage exchanged heated blows. Suddenly snapping left she brought her sword up in a swinging arc and decapitated the Draugr as it notched another arrow before turning to the mage who now rushed her with his dagger leading the way. 

Kane grunted as he pushed forwards, but was quickly forced backwards and he had to admit the female mage was skilled with a blade. Finally, as she lunged at him, he decided to take a chance and dropped to his feet and swept his foot out and took out her legs while she was overextended. She collapsed to the ground with a gasp of surprise and he quickly tried to imbed his sword into her chest but she managed to role away and both came back to their feet and struck again. Kane absorbed the blow before dodging left and bringing his sword around in a backwards cutting arc and managed to swipe her right through her lower midsection making the mage cry out in pain. She dropped to her knees as she clasped the wound which bled badly. Glaring at him she charged him, but her aim was sloppy and her feet unsteady and so Kane quickly sidestepped her. He brought his sword down through her back close to her heart killing her instantly and putting her out of her misery. 

Leah parried two more thrusts of the mages dagger before she fainted moving left and as planned the mage moved to counter her allowing her to swift right and plunged her sword into his side which quickly dropping him to the ground grunting in pain trying to stem the wound. She raised her blade to end him when Kane bit her to wait. She glanced back to see him move towards them with a glare. 

“What ritual are you attempting mage? Speak now,” Kane demanded to know. 

“I’ll not tell,” the mage stuttered as he bled out before crying out in pain as Kane clammed his boot into the wound and scraped it left and right causing the mage even more pain. “We seek to summon Potema’s spirit and bind it to our will,” he finally admitted after five minutes and Kane removed his boot as the mage groaned knowing he was dying. 

“Why in the nine hells would you seek to do something so dangerous?” Leah asked in shock. 

“Power, the power to reshape the world as we see fit and help our benefactor in his plans,” the mage answered as he began to gasp for breath. 

“What benefactor?” Kane asked, but the mage shook his head weakly and refused to speak again and died shortly afterwards. “Damn it, we need to move faster and we need to capture at least two of the mages conducting the ritual alive. I have questioned considering what we have just heard,” he told her as he hefted his sword and moved forwards again. 

“You fear there is a threat to Solitude?” Leah inquired as she followed. 

“Solitude is the closest city to this place and the only place someone rich enough to be a benefactor to this lot could live. Such a man could have dire plans for the city, its people and more importantly the Jarl,” Kane shot back as he cut down another mage who suddenly appeared. 

“Do you have any idea who it maybe?” Leah asked as they were suddenly rushed by two Draugr armed with greatswords. 

They were pushed backwards by the force of the attack, but they quickly rallied and began trading blows, each blow made their arms ache as the strength of the supernatural monsters was formidable. Suddenly in sync with one another they switched enemies and decapitated both before they could understand what had happened. 

Just as they began to go up another set of stairs Kane went down with an ice spike imbedded in his armor. Leah didn´t hesitate and charged the tall mage who had suddenly appeared near the entryway to the tall tower they were heading for. The mage tried to blast her with lightning, but she countered with her own weaker flame spell while the ward spell Kane had placed on her protected her from the worst of the lightening before fading. Lashing out with her sword she released one of her hands from the grip and pulled her dagger, thus when she lashed out again she turned suddenly and plunged the dagger into the exposed side of the mage who let out a gurgle before collapsing allowing her to plunge her sword through him. She turned back to see Kane slowly getting back to his feet, she could tell he was in pain from the spell that had struck. 

“You okay?” she inquired as she replaced her dagger. 

“I’ll live,” Kane responded with a wince as he flexed his shoulder and side. 

They rushed into the tall tower to find Orion and Brivan leaning against the wall on the other side where another entry was, both were bloodied but nodded and stood back up once they saw them.

“You guys okay?” Leah asked as she moved to check their wounds and using her healing magic to heal the worst of those she could see. 

“Yeah, we encountered five mages and three Draugr’s coming here,” Orion explained as he let out a sigh of relief as Leah healed the large cut over his eye which had been causing him a burning pain since it was caused. “Thanks, that one was really annoying me,” he said to Leah as she stepped back.

“We know what the cult is up to and we must stop them at all costs. At the top of this tower should be a group of mages performing the ritual and we will kill all but two,” Kane informed them seriously. 

“Why keep two alive?” Brivan inquired with interest. 

“We questioned one of the mages before he died and he mentioned working for a benefactor which means he must be in Solitude somewhere to have brought such a group under his heel,” Kane answered. “He must have a lot of gold to make a group like this dance to his tune. We need answers, especially if as I fear he maybe be a threat to Jarl Elisif,” he added to which the others nodded in understanding. 

“So we move fast and kill all but two,” Brivan clarified to which Kane nodded and they all turned even as Kane and Brivan reapplied the wards for the fight ahead before turning to the stairs leading to the top of the tower and began moving them up with their swords at the ready. 

As one they rushed up the stairs and straight into three mages guarding the exit onto the tower.

Brivan and Orion slammed into two of them while Kane blasted the third with a bolt of lightning, strong enough to knock her out cold, allowing him and Leah to reach the top where a circle of seven mages was chanting. Above them appeared a thinly glowing spectre which seemed to be becoming more and more solid as the ritual progressed. They could see clearly it was the shape of a woman’s body and not that of a man’s. Kane took a breath and the unleashed his fury, the power of his dragon shout killed the closest mage as it flung him off the tower to his death while the others were flung to the ground. Leah rushed forward and killed the next mage even as Kane rushed forward and cut the head of another one just climbing to his feet. Before they could move on, blasts of ice and fire came at them although their wards kept the worst at bay. 

Kane unleashed a second shout only this time instead of unleashing his unrelenting force shout he chose instead to use inferno. Two of the mages were engulfed in flames causing them to scream in agony before running wildly around waving their arms. One ran right of the tower to his death, the other ran at Leah who sidestepped him and slashed her sword down his back dropping him to his knees and allowing her to take his head. However, in doing so she exposed her back and she took an ice spear in her armour causing her to cry out and fall. Kane moved to cover her noting only three of the mages were left and thus he needed to kill only one more. He glanced backwards to see Brivan and Orion were still engaged with their two guards, hence he had no help there and Leah was clearly hurt as she remained on the floor. 

Suddenly breaking into a faint to the left he almost smirked as the first mage moved to cast a spell where he should end up, he then twisted right and slammed his shoulder into the man and sent him stumbling into the man behind him. Grabbing his greatsword he pulled it out and twisted around as fast as he could and almost let out a relieved sigh as the blade cut through the stomach of the last mage allowing him to bring his one handed blade up and remove his head. He then head-butted the second mage even as Orion finally charged into the fray and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the neck of the first mage, rendering him unconscious. This gave him time to drop his greatsword and slam his first straight into the second mage’s face with enough force to render him unconscious as well thus ending the fight. 

This caused the ritual to explode in a blast of light, but before it faded into nothing they all heard a woman’s scream as the figure of the woman vanished. 

“How’s Leah?” Kane asked as he noted Brivan kneeling over her and checking the wound. 

“She’ll live, it mostly knocked the wind out of her, but it also cut open a wound in her back, but nothing life threatening,” Brivan informed him. “I can stich it up,” he assured him as he began removing Leah’s armor causing her to moan aloud. 

“We need to tie these two up so they can’t escape, we need to tie both, hands and feet,” Orion pointed out and Kane nodded in agreement. He dropped his backpack and quickly pulled some rope from it and began to tie the men up. 

“Damn it Brivan, take it easy my back is in enough pain,” Leah cursed as Brivan began stitching the wound with the needle and thread from his medical kit. 

“Sorry, here have some of this,” Brivan responded before handing her a bottle of ale which she gladly accepted and took a deep swig of. 

“That was not an easy fight, but I think we stopped the ritual from completing if that scream was anything to go by,” Kane said as he sat down against the tower wall and opened two more bottles of ale and handed one to Orion who nodded in thanks. 

“Aye I think we did at that,” Orion grunted in relief. “And we captured two alive just like you wanted. Let’s just hope they have some answers to the questions you have” he added. 

“I think they might know quite a lot but if they will tell us is another thing,” Kane shot back as Brivan finished stitching Leah up and helped her put her armor back on with as little pain as possible. 

“So what do we do now Kane?” Leah inquired as she drank more of her ale while Brivan opened a bottle for himself. 

“We rest for a bit, then we are going to question these two until they break or we end up killing them,” Kane answered with a shrug. “Then we might as well eat before we search every corpse here for any kind of note of letter which may shed some light on their group and what they were doing and more importantly for who,” he continued. “We might as well search the fortress as well, any books might be helpful also and if you find any gold or gems it’s yours,” he finished. 

“I take it you are planning us staying here over night?” Orion inquired as he finished his ale. 

“I’m afraid so. If there is anything here that might tell us who or where this benefactor is we need to find it, and as I said before I need to drag this out so as to allow enough time to pass for the replies from Whiterun and Markarth to arrive,” Kane responded, reminding them of what he had told them before. 

“Well that at least gives us plenty of time to explore this place. No telling what we might find,” Leah said into the silence that followed. “Just make sure you don’t go unarmed, there might still be some Draugr or a mage or two still alive,” she added in warning. 

“Good point,” Brivan agreed as he leaned back and closed his eyes, glad the fighting was over and he could rest for a small while. 

The others followed suit, but Kane couldn’t stop his mind worrying about this mysterious benefactor the mages talked of. He already suspected who it could be but he also couldn’t help but point out to himself that might be just his dislike of the man coming through. Still from what little he had already seen of Erikur’s actions, he would not put it past Erikur to be behind these mages. But if it was not him then he worried just who it could be. It had to be someone with the means to pay the mages to act. Someone who was rich and powerful so as to command respect even from a group of Necromages. Rubbing his jaw, he downed the last of his ale and closed his own eyes picturing Elisif without really trying and vowing no harm would come to her.  
6\. Chapter 6  
(Blue Palace)

Elisif let out a yawn and glancing up she was somewhat surprised to find it was now dark outside her windows, clearly the day had passed faster than she imagined. She couldn’t help but wonder how Kane had faired investigating the Wolfskull cave. She hoped she hadn´t set him a task that was harder than any of them imagined. Putting down the last report, which Falk had just brought her only a half hour before, she was pleased to see that that General Tulius had agreed to meet with her tomorrow to discuss the latest news of the war as well as the fact the Dragonborn was within Solitude’s borders. She wondered how Tulius would view Kane. Would he, like Erikur and BearClaw to a lesser degree, see a danger or would he, like and Falk and herself see an ally and the key to ending the war? Opening the door, she informed BearClaw she was turning in and that she wasn’t to be disturbed. Her housecarl nodded and wished her a good night before she closed the door and began to undress. 

Once in her nightclothes she turned out the lights and climbed into her nice warm bed, thankfully she’d eaten an hour or two before noting it was dark outside and thus she wasn’t hungry. Closing her eyes her mind drifted to the future and for once she didn´t dream of the death of her husband. She dreamt of the possibilities of her life to come. 

+DSOTC+

(Wolfskull Cave)

Kane glared down at the now single surviving mage as they had ended up killing the other one as an example of what would happen if he didn´t start talking. They had made it a slow process as well so the man could see the kind of pain that waited in store for him should he refused to cooperate. 

Thankfully considering the pool of water now surrounding him and the shakes the man now suffered from he considered they had been successful in scaring him enough, now to get some answers.

“Start talking or we start your long night of suffering,” Leah warned, having seen much worse in her time as a sell sword, and she knew the answers to the questions Kane wanted were important, especially if as he feared the benefactor was in Solitude and posed a threat to Jarl Elisif. 

“We don’t know his name I swear to the divines we don’t, we only deal with his chosen representative,” the mage stuttered. “We call him the Hound. He is evil and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way or on his nerves,” he informed them. “He killed our previous leader because he refused to do this job. He said daring to summon the soul of Potema would lead to nothing but death,” he went on before Orion cut him off. 

“I’d have to agree, no one should mess around with the spirits of the departed, especially not one as powerful as Potema was,” he spat in distaste. “It is madness and folly to try and bind that which you don´t understand,” he added with a shake of his head while Brivan nodded in agreement with his statement. 

“Many of us agreed with our former leader, but when the Hound crushed his skull and poked his eyes out and stuck them to the wall as a threat we all fell into line out of fear. Our new leader quickly agreed to the job for a huge sum on money,” the mage picked up his story again. “We were warned should we take the money and run we’d be hunted down and slowly killed one by one. The way he described killing us chilled us to the bone hence we went ahead with the job,” he finished shivering in fear.

“Where is this Hound?” Kane demanded to know. 

“We never knew, but we think he has a hideout in the area close to Solitude because he wouldn’t be welcome within the city itself,” the mage answered quickly. “We believed he might be a wanted criminal, someone who has a long record of crimes to his name, but we couldn’t put his face to a name,” he told them. “All we cared about was not becoming his target. If anyone knows who our benefactor is, it’s him,” he stated. 

“But the benefactor does live in Solitude, does he not? Someone who is rich and powerful?” Kane asked. 

“Yes he had to be rich and someone with influence within the city considering the information he gave us about Solitude,” the mage quickly said nodding his head in agreement. 

“What information?” Leah demanded with a frown.

“About the guards and how they patrol and on hidden passageways leading in and out of the city and about the Legion forces stationed in Solitude. I can’t say for sure but I believe once we had bound Potema he wanted us to attack the city,” the mage answered. “Then again perhaps not, maybe it was preparation for his end game,” he quickly added. 

“Where is this information?” Brivan inquired as he looked around. 

“In the broken tower over to the left you’ll find a secure chest. It also has information on the Blue Palace including specific targets of interest and the guard strength,” the mage answered, hoping and praying the information he had provided would be enough to spare his life. 

“Brivan do you think you could get into it?” Kane asked turning to the sell sword.

“No problem, breaking into things is one of my specialties,” Brivan responded with a wide grin before grabbing his sword and head off for the broken tower. 

“What do you know about his end game?” Orion inquired leaning towards the mage and keeping a close eye on the man’s eyes so as to spot any lies. 

“Nothing, just speculation considering the information he gave us and that he might aim to conquer Solitude and intends to capture the Jarl and her court as hostages to prevent the Legion from interfering,” the mage answered nervously, knowing if the Hound and his benefactor knew he had betrayed them he would be quickly dealt with or at least he hoped it would be quick, but he somehow doubted it.

“Any ideas who it might be Kane?” Leah asked turning to Kane as he frowned thoughtfully. 

“Perhaps, but then again maybe that’s just my dislike for the person I´m thinking of that is making it seem like he fits,” Kane admitted with a shrug. “Anything else you’d like to say?” he asked while turning back to their prisoner. 

“Our last contact with the Hound was late last night and there seemed to be a new urgency to us completing the ritual to bind Potema. We didn’t know what caused it, but the Hound seemed somewhat put out with the new urgency as if he didn´t completely agree with it, which was a surprise,” the mage quickly told them. “That is why we were doing it today instead of at the end of the week on the solar eclipse that is due. Our new leader thought that was the perfect time for the ritual, but something changed and we had to do it today,” he added before trailing off. 

“Ok that somewhat adds to my suspicion, but again that might be me just wanting it to be who I suspect,” Kane mused aloud as he rubbed his chin. “Still if it is him then we have a bigger problem than I believed at first. Still it might be I´m just seeing what I want to see and thus we will search this place top to bottom in the morning then head straight back to Solitude to discuss this with the Jarl and her court,” he stated. 

“What do we do with our friend here?” Orion asked glancing back at the mage who was now paying them his full attention even as he tried to keep his shaking to a minimum.

“We keep him alive, he goes back with us to collaborate what we tell them and he won’t back out on us. Will you, mage?” Kane replied before turning to the mage with a fierce glare. 

“No I swear I’ll tell them everything I told you just let me live,” the mage pleaded his fear of dying outweighing his fear of the Hound or his benefactor. 

“Give him some food and something to drink and then retie him for the night. He goes back with us, but whoever is on guard duty will have to keep a close eye on him so he doesn’t try and escape,” Kane said. 

“Got it,” Orion replied with a nod of his head as he began to prepare some bread and cheese and opened another bottle of ale. Once he was done, he placed them in front of the mage before untying his hands so he could eat his meal. 

The mage eagerly tucked into the food having gotten hungry as he had been unconscious for an hour or two before waking up and having been questioned. He watched as his captures set about checking the bodies of the mages on the tower, pulling gold, gems and any letters or notes and books and placing them on the dais. He would survive to be brought before the Jarl and her court and he knew once he had talked he would be taken to jail. His hope was once he was there he would be out of the reach of the benefactor and more importantly the Hound. 

“Check this out Kane, this note is about a meeting down in Dragon Bridge tomorrow at nine in the morning,” Orion spoke up as he held up the note he had found. “Doesn’t say with whom, but it is clearly about a meeting,” he added as he handed it to Kane. 

“Interesting, tell me mage would you be willing to go to Dragon Bridge and tell us if you see anyone you know, especially this Hound?” Kane inquired turning to the mage who had finished his meal and was now drinking from his bottle of ale. 

“Are you nuts? If the Hound spots me I´m dead and you’ll be next as you will expose yourselves to him,” the mage spat some of his ale out of his mouth as he replied. 

“Oh we won’t be in the open. We’ll stay hidden and once you tell us if you see someone we will leave simple as that,” Kane assured him calmly, having expected such a reaction. 

“You swear by the divines you won’t put me in an exposed position?” the mage demanded to know. 

“You have my word at the least and that is more than worth your trust in this situation,” Kane finally said in response and the mage eventually nodded in agreement. 

“So we search the cave in the morning and then head to Dragon Bridge to hopefully identify this Hound and the heed back to Solitude,” Leah said for clarification and Kane nodded. 

“I’ll take first watch you all get some sleep. Orion will relive me in three hours and then Leah three hours after that and then finally Brivan will relieve her for the last shift,” Kane told them as he started down the steps to the tower with his sword in hand. 

“At least we can only be attacked from one position as long as that draw bridge linking the towers is up,” Leah mused as she pulled out her sleeping bag as did the others. 

The mage just curled up against the wall, but almost smiled when he was handed a spare blanket by Kane who had come back up. He also had some logs and quickly set them close by before lighting them with his magic. A warm fire quickly lit up, nodding to the others he turned and headed back down towards the stairs before pausing and turning back. 

“What’s your name mage?” Kane inquired.

“Valik,” the mage responded as he curled up in the blanket still unsure how all this would work out. 

Kane nodded and headed back down, leaving them to try and get some sleep. He quickly found a chair to sit on and he ensured it was facing the entrance to the tower. He kept his sword in easy reach, then settled in for the next three hours. 

+DSOTC+

(Blue Palace)

Falk Firebeard sat in his office reading the latest missive from General Tulius confirming he and Legate Rikke would arrive at twelve in the afternoon. Hopefully if they were lucky the replies from Jarls Balgruuf and Igmund would have arrived by then telling them just what kind of person the Dragonborn was. He was of the same opinion as his own Jarl that Kane Navvik was as good a person as he seemed to be. Brave, loyal and committed to his task. He had seen no evidence of any duplicity or dark intent, not like he saw growing in Erikur more and more. Maybe Kane would return from Wolfskull Cave in time for the meeting as he had no doubt Tulius would want to meet Kane. He wondered briefly how such a meeting would go. Erikur, no doubt, would try and create some doubt in Tulius as to Kane’s motives if Tulius found something to dislike about the man. 

Leaning back in his chair he took note that the court would assemble soon. Jarl Elisif was still asleep, which was odd because since her husband’s murder she was always up early. While it wasn’t common knowledge it was also known she’d had a lot of trouble sleeping since that moment. Yet it seemed that she managed to get a decent night’s sleep if she was still in bed, when usually she’d been up trying to distract herself. He wondered at the change, but didn´t look into why as he was just happy she had managed it. With the civil war heating up and the threats of the dragons and vampires she would need all her focus in the days ahead. 

+DSOTC+

(Wolfskull Cave)

When Kane awoke from his rather restful sleep to find the others were all awake bar Leah who was still in her sleeping bag fast asleep. Brivan and Orion were sharing breakfast with Valik, the mage they had captured, but they were keeping their voices down so as not to wake Leah. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and moved to join them for breakfast. Valik seemed a bit more at ease now that the questioning was done and they had agreed to let him live as long as he told the same story to the Jarl and her court. 

“Did you manage to get a decent night’s sleep once you turned in?” Orion inquired as he handed over a bowl of stu they had cooked. 

“Yeah thankfully. Looks like Leah is still getting a descent sleep,” Kane said with a chuckle. 

“I think the wound to her back weakened her a bit more than we believed and doing her stint at guard duty didn’t help,” Brivan explained with a shrug. “She’ll be fine, and letting her sleep in won’t hurt us any as it is only six thirty in the morning, according to the sun dial over there,” he added, pointing over his shoulder at the dial which indeed had sun light bathing it in a yellow glow. 

“She took a bad hit but she seems to be okay, just tired,” Orion agreed as he finished his own breakfast. “We are going to pack up soon and then search this cave before we head out as you planned,” he added to which Kane nodded. 

“Good we need to be on the road to Dragon Bridge by eight so we can get into position for that meeting the mages had set up with the Hound,” Kane replied as he dug into his stu. “If we can get a clear look of the man we may be able to create a drawing of him and someone in Solitude might recognize him,” he mused to which the other two men nodded in understanding just as Leah woke up with a large yawn and blinking sleepily at them. 

“Hey guys did I sleep to long?” she inquired as she slowly got up, wincing slightly from the wound in her back. 

“Not at all Leah, only a few minutes extra as I myself have only just awoken as well,” Kane answered with a smile as she sat near them and Orion handed her a bowl of stu from the pot on the fire. 

“Thanks Orion. God, my back aches but I at least I had a good sleep,” Leah mumbled as she dug into her breakfast. “So what were you discussing?” she inquired. 

“Our plans, once we’ve eaten we search the cave as planned and then head out for Dragon Bridge and see if we can identify the Hound and draw a picture of him,” Brivan answered her. “Kane is hoping someone in Solitude will be able to recognize it and tell us who he is,” he told her. 

“Er…no offence but does any of you lot know how to draw decently?” Leah asked as she finished of her stu and noted the stares now aimed at her before each of them shook their heads. 

Leah smirked at that. “Lucky for you then that I can,” she admitted as she grabbed a bottle of ale and began to drink it down. 

“Well that’s a relief, talented aren’t you?” Orion said with a smirk which she easily returned. 

“We will also search the other mage’s corpses just in case they have any more letters or books on them which might explain this whole mess in finer detail,” Kane mused. “Maybe explain the ritual they were performing, somehow I doubt it was a simple affair, right Valik?” he added and shot a glare at the mage. 

“It was a very complex ritual. I don’t know where we got it, but I believe the Hound gave it to us once he killed our previous leader for someone who would do as he wanted,” Valik stated in response. 

“So the Hound probably got it from this benefactor and he gave it to them,” Orion mused as he followed the conversation. 

“Which raises the question where did the benefactor get it from?” Brivan cut in as he finished his own ale. “I doubt it would be an easy thing to find,” he added with a shrug. 

“No it wouldn’t. My guess would be in the archives of either the College of Winterhold or the archives of Solitude’s crypt of the dead, maybe buried with her body when she died,” Kane agreed with a nod of his head.

“You think she left herself a way of being returned to the land of the living?” Leah asked with slight interest as she’d always been interested in the history of Skyrim. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me given her reputation in history Leah. She was a powerful ruler and known to be deep in the magical arts,” Kane replied as he finished his stu and opened his own bottle of ale to drink as he stood up and stretched. “I doubt she’d let something like death stop whatever plans she had before she died,” he added. 

Orion and Brivan considered that before shrugging, considering it a non-issue now as they had stopped the ritual. They quickly set about putting their things away ready to leave once they had done searching the cave. Valik was put back in chains once Leah and Kane were ready as well, thus they headed back down the stairs into the tower leaving their packs near the drawbridge as they knew that to be the way out thanks to Valik.  
7\. Chapter 7  
(Erikur’s House)

Erikur sat at his desk glaring at the wall wondering yet again what to do about the new twist in his plans. Thane Kane Navvik was powerful and dangerous and he was the blasted Dragonborn to boot which made him harder to deal with. Killing him would be the simplest means to remove him from being a thorn in his side, but that would be against his own interests to rule Skyrim. Navvik was needed to deal with the dragon threat which had crept up, especially the returned Alduin. He had to live until that problem was dealt with then he could be removed. But that meant waiting to put his plan to marry Elisif even against her wishes on hold. The longer he waited the bigger got the chance someone especially Navvik might get in his way and discover what he was planning. He knew Falk Firebeard and BearClaw didn’t trust him, he was not well liked by many of the guards within the palace except for those on his payroll and he knew General Tulius could not be trusted or manipulated into aiding him. 

In fact, he knew without a doubt that if his plans had any chance of succeeding he had to ensure Tulius and his Legion cohort was away from Solitude before he made his move. Which should be relatively easy as he planned to draw them out with false reports of the Stormcloak army on the move towards Solitude. They would be drawn far enough from the city that they could not get back in time to stop him. Once he was married to Elisif and named himself king nothing would be able to stop him. By then it would be too late at least as far as he knew. He would have the power and the right to rule once Elisif was his one way or the other. Leaning back, he considered what to do about Navvik, maybe mislead him into thinking Alduin is attacking another hold or draw him into a mission far away from the city he believes is at the behest of Elisif herself.

Tapping a finger against his chin he looked towards his personal sundial and noted the time, soon his plans would have advanced if they have not already. The time was coming, drawing up some new orders he prepared a raven to deliver them. His next move would bring him wealth and a hand in one of Solitude’s biggest businesses. 

+DSOTC+

(Outside Wolfskull Cave)

Kane blinked at the bright sun as it began to rise fully into the sky. Their search through the cave had dug up several books mostly on the subject of Potema and her rule of Solitude and one or two on the ritual they had been performing. The search of the corpses had located them some simple missives that didn’t expand on what Valik had told them. They had also found some gold and gems which he had allowed the others to keep. The only real breakthrough had been the letter found in one of the locked draws, it detailed a meeting with a band of pirates appropriating in the area. They didn’t understand the connection, but Kane suspected the pirates like the mages served the benefactor’s plans. Shaking his head, he wondered yet again if that benefactor was indeed Erikur or was he just hoping it was, so that he would have an excuse to kill him. 

“So glad to see the sun, that cave was dim and oppressive,” Leah stated with a slight smile as she basked in the sun as it quickly warmed up although there was still a gentle breeze in the air. 

“Come on we’ve got to get to Dragon Bridge in an hour so we can try and see if this Hound turns up,” Kane said as he began to walk. “You are sure you can identify him for us Valik?” he demanded of the chained mage. 

“Of course I can. I could never forget his face if I tried after what he did to our original leader,” Valik answered with a shiver and grimace showing the memory still haunted him. 

“Good because once we have located him and Leah has done her drawing we heed straight to Solitude with all speed. The Jarl and her court need to know about this mess,” Kane said as he walked faster with the others quickly catching up. 

They made good time although they had to sneak past the fort that was close to the cave they had just come from, it was clear it had been taken over by bandits and there were quite a lot of them. They didn’t want to get into a fight with bandits if they could help it, although Kane made it a point to mention it to Falk Firebeard when they got back to Solitude. 

+DSOTC+

(Blue Palace)

Falk looked up as two ravens appeared at his window both carrying letters, getting up he moved to the window and carefully removed the letters from the ravens and watched as they flew up to the top of the tower. Opening the packages, he smiled as he noted they were the replies from Jarls Balgruuf and Igmund. The letters were pretty long but as he had suspected and Elisif had believed they confirmed that Kane Navvik was a loyal and trusted warrior to both. His accomplishments in helping both holds told much of his character and the way he conducted himself. Balgruuf even went as far as to claim him a friend especially after the battle of Whiterun. 

Getting up he headed for the Jarl’s room as the meeting of the court had been delayed by an hour due to her sleeping in. No one had complained, strangely enough not even Erikur when he had been informed at his home earlier. He found BearClaw already on duty and nodded at him as he knocked on the door, Elisif’s soon called out for him to enter. He found his Jarl sat at her desk drinking some water and eating her breakfast. She was dressed in a fine dress of silk that would make any man take notice although his loyalty to her prevented him from doing so. He knew she didn´t wish the attention of anyone just yet, especially that of Erikur. He paused as he reconsidered that fact as he recalled how she had responded to Kane Navvik and him her. 

“Good Morning Falk, is there something important you wish to discuss?” Elisif inquired as she finished her breakfast. 

“My Jarl I have here the replies from Jarls Balgruuf and Igmund. I thought you might like to see them straight away” Falk responded as he placed the letters on the desk. 

“My thanks and yes I would,” Elisif responded, pleased to see they had arrived before the next meeting of the court, although had she not slept in that might not have been the case. 

Picking up the letters she began to read first Balgruuf’s letter and the Igmund’s, both were long and detailed and as she knew in her heart somehow told exactly what she expected. Kane was a trustworthy person, a warrior who would put his all into helping out those who needed it. His work, helping even some of the normal people in Whiterun and Markarth, showed even more of his character. Balgruuf claiming him as a personal friend surprised her, but not by much. She already considered him a friend herself and that had taken her by surprise the night before when she realized that fact. Igmund told of how Kane had turned over a weapon granted him by one of the Daedra Lords. That he wouldn’t use such a powerful weapon showed he didn´t seek power no matter it had found him none the less in his being chosen as Dragonborn. 

“This is wonderful news and hopefully will be enough to convince the others, especially Erikur of Kane’s trustworthiness,” Elisif finally said as she put them back down. 

“Yes my Jarl, but as I warned you yesterday I fear Erikur will never accept Kane in Solitude out of fear that he will get in the way of whatever plans he has and I´m sure he has plans,” Falk responded, reminding her of their conversation the night before making her frown. 

“He will make no obvert move against Kane, and I trust should he do so then Kane can defend himself,” Elisif mused. “Tell me Falk what you would say if I told you I´m thinking of making Kane a Thane of Solitude for his service to me?” she inquired as she turned to face him and took a gulp of water from the nearby glass. 

“That depends on if there was any deeper meaning behind you doing so my Jarl,” Falk answered carefully. 

“As I said last night I feel Kane is the key to winning the war against Ulfric, but to have his help in the war I must first win his loyalty fully so he will take time away from the dragons to aide us,” Elisif admitted with a sigh. “The first step is tying him to Solitude and myself closely and nothing does that than naming him Thane and we do have space for one more since Thane Igrim died during Ulfric’s attack,” she pointed out. 

Falk considered his Jarl’s words and found they made sense and yet he could not put aside a thought there was more to them. “I don´t wish to step out of line my lady, but is there more to your words of binding Kane to you more closely?” he inquired and he didn´t miss the startled look that crossed Elisif’s face. 

“I don´t know, ever since I laid eyes on Kane I have felt a connection I have felt with no one else since Torygg was murdered. I don´t understand it and yet I don´t want to let it pass me by either,” Elisif admitted, knowing she could trust Falk to keep her confidence’s to himself. “For now I´m focused in gaining Kane’s help in the war, anything else will have to wait,” she said after a brief pause. 

“I understand my Jarl, but if I may offer words of caution if whatever connection between you and Kane grows stronger then move swiftly to see it to its ultimate conclusion,” Falk warned her, knowing he had to be careful how he worded his warning. “Erikur will not be the first or the last to seek your affections, hoping to become High King by virtue of being married to you and some of them will be forceful in their pursuit like Erikur has been,” he continued when Elisif waved him to continue. “If you seek a match on your own terms then do it as quietly as possible but quickly,” he finished. 

Elisif considered her steward’s words and found much in them to be taken to heart. Erikur was only the first to seek her hand and should she be become High Queen then many more would come and as Falk warned some would be forceful in their pursuit and that fact made her feel ill. Her instant connection and liking of Kane could have many reasons behind it, but the possibility of there being more personal feelings behind it made her tingle inside. She would have to consider this matter more carefully and hide it, especially from Erikur. If he should suspect that there was even a possibility of Kane becoming a suitor he would act to remove him and she feared what else he might do. 

“I thank you for your counsel Falk and I shall consider it closely. We shall postpone the council meeting until noon when General Tulius will join us,” Elisif finally said. “Let the others know, I think that will give me time to think on matters and consider how to move forward,” she decided. 

“As you command my Jarl,” Falk said before bowing and leaving her room knowing she had much to think on. 

+DSOTC+

(Dragon Bridge) 

Kane sat behind one of the houses in the small village with Leah next to him. Orion, Brivan and Valik were on the other side behind another house both of which gave them a complete view of the village. Leah had brought some paper, an ink well and a quill to do her drawing should the Hound show up. Kane hoped he would as it would give them even more information to take back to Elisif and her court. If this was Erikur behind this he wanted to have everything he could want to stop him, he would not allow the piece of slime to harm Elisif. They had arrived in the village thirty minutes ahead of the supposed meeting time and thus they had hit the inn to buy some drink before settling in to wait. Now it was almost dead on nine according to the sun dial. 

“You know if this Hound doesn’t turn up we have to think why he didn’t show up,” Leah cautioned him as he glanced at her just as he finished his ale. 

“True, but with luck he will show up Leah,” Kane agreed with a nod of his head. “We have quite a bit of evidence to present to the court when we return to Solitude, but I really hope we have someone that could lead us to the benefactor,” he told her. 

“Meaning you hope someone can recognize this Hound from my drawing and then tell you who is he so that you can capture him and then make him talk,” Leah shot back. 

“Indeed so, my guess is the Hound is the only person alive who may know who the benefactor is,” Kane admitted as he glanced around the side of the house he was leaning against. “If he does he is the only way we can stop whatever this man is plotting and I think we have uncovered enough to know he is up to no good where Solitude is concerned,” he mused aloud to which Leah nodded in agreement. 

A stone suddenly hit him in the head and he turned in the direction of Brivan. Orion and Valik and noted Valik was pointing desperately to the tall scarred man who had just entered their view close to the inn. The man was huge and very muscular, tall to the point he towered over the villagers as he passed them, the scars on his face, including a very prominent one down his eye, stood out. 

Leah quickly began to draw as the man came to a halt outside the inn and began looking around. Valik threw himself back around the house he was hiding behind sweating. Kane stared at the man hard as he took in his features and concluded this man was as dangerous just as Valik had told them. He had a cold look in his eyes as he stood now leaning against the inn. There was no sign of any emotion at all in his features and that sent a chill through Kane, he well knew that people who didn´t feel anything at all were the most dangerous people alive. He had seen it already during his journey and he had seen it during his time in Cyrodil before he came home. Dark evil men who wanted nothing but power and wealth. 

That lust for power had almost destroyed the world during the Oblivion crisis so many years ago before the Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim stopped it. Granted it had cost Martin Septim his life and ended the Septim line of Kings and Queens. He wondered if the Hero of Kvatch had felt as he did being responsible for stopping so much death and destruction, if he had felt moments of despair or tiredness. More than likely he had as he was only human and no one could fight eternally without those moments. The Hound continued to lean against the inn for the next ten minutes before he seemed to finally lose patience. His face transformed into an angry snarl as he looked around forcing Kane and Leah to move back into cover. They heard the moment he man smashed open the door to the inn and stormed in, they heard the sounds of shouting and then a scream before things turned silent once more. Kane risked pocking his head out again to see the back of the Hound as he stormed away from Dragon Bridge with a bloody sword in is hand, frowning he turned and pointed at Brivan to investigate, who nodded and quickly moved to comply while Orion kept an eye on the still sweating Valik. 

“Did you manage to get a decent look for the drawing?” he inquired turning to Leah.

“Yeah no problem Kane, I got it,” Leah assured him still focused on her drawing. 

Kane nodded as Brivan returned looking angry and sick. “The bastard killed two of the waitresses and he made sure to hit them in the worst possible place so they bled out and died slower than normal,” Brivan reported. 

“Damn it so now we know how he acts when he gets annoyed,” Kane mused frowning. “He must turn psychotic when he gets really angry,” he said almost absently. 

“Okay Kane I’ve got it. We can leave now and I suggest we don´t travel back to Solitude by road, but through the forest,” Leah interrupted them. “Just to ensure we don´t run into the Hound and his followers when they go to check up on the Necromancers we just killed,” she explained when she noted them looking at her. 

“Good point, okay we head back now,” Kane agreed with a nod of his head. “Brivan keep an eye on Valik, Orion you cover our rear and I will take point while Leah you keep an eye on our flanks,” he ordered to which they all nodded and then backing out of the town they entered the beginning of the forest that separated Dragon Bridge to Solitude and hoped it would be a quite journey.


	2. chapter 2

+DSOTC+

(Outside Solitude)

Kane let out a relieved sigh as they saw the outskirts of the city come into view; thankfully they had not encountered the Hound or any of his men on the way back nor any normal roaming bandits. Hence they had made good time getting back, however that did not mean he lowered his guard because it was always possible the benefactor had some the guards on his payroll. Whilst they had found no evidence to support that fact he would be a fool not to suspect it, he needed to get Valik to the palace and in front of the Jarl alive to confirm their story. If it was possible the benefactor had guards on his payroll they may try and kill him before they can do that maybe insist he goes to a cell first so they   
can depose of him without notice. 

“Hold up, we need to find one of those secret entrances that come close to the palace” Kane said to his companions. 

“Why?” Brivan inquired with a frown. 

“Because I am concerned this benefactor may have guards on his payroll and they would do anything to shut Valik up before he can make a confession before the Jarl” Kane answered. 

“Good point” Brivan said with a smirk as he pulled off his pack off and searched for the map which detailed the city and its hidden entrances. “There is one that leads us right next to the Bard’s college, but it runs underneath the city and there is no telling what we might encounter in the tunnel” he said after reviewing the map. 

“We’ll take it” Kane decided after glancing at both Orion and Leah who both nodded in agreement. “We keep Valik in the middle of us at all times, he has to make it to the palace and the Jarl” he told them pulling his sword and telling Brivan to lead the way.

+DSOTC+

(Solitude)

They quickly located the secret entrance to the tunnel and entered it using mage light to help see where they were going; keeping Valik in the middle of them they moved quickly finding the tunnel strangely empty with not even any forgotten crypts were within not that Kane disliked that fact. He’d rather reach the Palace and Elisif as quickly as possible, after at least several minutes Brivan stated he had found the exit and quickly moved to figure out how to open it. As soon as he pulled the hidden handle to open up the exit they all heard something creek, Kane’s eyes widened as he realised a trap had been triggered. 

“Move quickly out now” he ordered as rows of spikes began to shoot out of the wall towards them. 

Brivan led the way up the ladder as fast as possible with Valik behind him followed by Orion, Leah and finally Kane himself who just managed to get up the ladder before the last spikes erupted right where he had been standing. Taking deep breaths Kane wiped his forehead and stood up to find himself in the backyard courtyard of the Bard’s college, thankfully no one else was around to take notice of how they had appeared. 

“Come on let’s get to the Palace and see the Jarl” Kane said as he put his sword away and began to walk away. “But keep Valik between us, watch the guards closely especially if they get close to us” he warned over his shoulder. 

“Roger that” Leah said with a nod of her head as she too put her sword away as did Orion and Brivan and then pushed Valik into the middle of the group as they followed Kane.

Hitting the forward part of the courtyard they quickly noted it was filled with only three bards who were busy talking to each other thus posed no problems as they passed, dropping onto the street they quickly turned and headed back to the Palace. The closer they got to the Palace the more Kane could tell something was going on, he quickly noted three Empire Soldier’s on guard duty alongside the normal city guards and Kane wondered who was inside before he was hit with a sudden realisation it had to be General Tullius the man who had almost ordered his head to be cut off back in Helgen before the town was destroyed. Frowning he realised he still felt somewhat bitter that Tullius had acted so caviller where his life was concerned just cause he had the misfortune on stumbling into their ambush of Ulfric and his men.

“Halt state your business” one of the empire soldiers shouted instantly pulling his sword followed by his two companions. 

“It is okay Jerek this is Thane Navvik the Dragonborn” the captain of the Palace guards who had stopped him the first time he had come to the Palace said. “He was on a mission for the Jarl” he stated. 

“And we have completed that mission and now we must report directly to the Jarl, she must hear what we found” Kane stated.

“Leave your weapons by the door before you enter the Palace Thane, no one may enter armed” Jerek responded putting his sword away. “I am sure the General will want to hear this news if it is important enough” he mused. 

Kane sighed at the man’s conformation of General Tullius been within the Palace, nodding his head he removed his weapons and placed them near the door followed by his companions before they entered the Palace quickly made their way up the stairs with the Captain leading the way. 

+DSOTC+

(Blue Palace)

“My Jarl my apologies for interrupting but Thane Navvik and his companions have returned from Wolfskull cave” the Captain reported cutting off Falk as he moved to counter something Tullius had said. 

“Ah Kane it is good to see you returned alive and well” Elisif said with a wide smile as she turned to face him only to become confused as she saw the General react in anger to Kane’s presence. 

“You” Tullius spat as he recognised the man who had stumbled into the ambush of Ulfric and his men and had escaped in the confusion of Helgen’s destruction. “Rikke arrest this man immediately” he ordered of his second who stood beside him. 

“Hold right now General” Elisif shouted coming to her feet and freezing Rikke where she stood. “I give the orders in this Palace now explain yourself, Thane Navvik has done nothing to warrant been arrested for” she ordered glaring down at him and glad that Erikur was absent from this meeting having sent a note claiming to be ill as his excuse. 

“This man is a Stormcloak assassin, he tried to free Ulfric and his men when we captured them just before Helgen was destroyed” Tullius spat his interpretation of events distorted by his anger. 

“That is a lie General as I told you at the time you arrested me and tried to put me to death the first time” Kane stated doing his best to stay calm. “You wouldn’t listen then and you still won’t listen to me now” he added with a shake of his head. 

“Kane I think you better tell this story as it is clear the General is too emotional to clearly recall events clearly” Elisif decided not believing for a second that Kane had anything to do with Ulfric or his rebellion. 

“I was born and raised in Skyrim my lady but when I reached the age of ascent I decided to leave and headed for   
Cyrodil the great capital of the Empire wanting adventure” Kane started ignoring the still glaring General Tullius. “I stayed there for three years operating a simple trade shop selling weapons and armour, I had a few adventures whilst there by signing up to track down bounties but I became homesick and decided to return to Skyrim” he explained. “At the time I left after selling my shop we didn’t know about the murder of the high king or the civil war that had broken out here, it was not common knowledge to the average citizen of the capital” he went on. “Thus I did not expect to encounter any trouble, sadly the path I chose to use to come home ended up taking me straight into the site the General and his men used to ambush Ulfric and his guard and due to the man’s paranoia he refused to listen to my story and classed me as a Stormcloak agent trying to free Ulfric and had me arrested and sentenced to death alongside them” he paused here as he recalled the rage he had felt at that moment. “I was the third man pushed to the block and I was seconds from death by beheading when Alduin attacked Helgen and utterly destroyed it sparing my life but also sadly allowing Ulfric and his men to escape” he started again pushing past the memories. “Only one of the General’s soldiers questioned the order to execute me, his name was Hadvar and together we survived Helgen fighting through the chaos through some Stormcloaks who took shelter in the castle and through giant spiders and bears within the tunnels before making it to Riverwood” he concluded his tale. 

“Hadvar is alive you say?” Rikke inquired in surprise having thought the man lost in Helgen. 

“Yes he lives; we split up after reaching Riverwood I headed for Whiterun to warn Jarl Balgruuf of the Dragon attack whilst he stayed with his Aunt and Uncle, I had thought he would have made it back here by now as he did say he would re-join once he had a day or two” Kane answered. 

"And how do we know anything you tell us is true?” Tullius inquired darkly.   
“Read these letters from Jarl Balgruuf and Igmund General I think they tell us everything we need to know about Thane Navvik’s character” Falk requested as he handed over the two letters. 

“Clearly General you put forth a questionable order due to bad circumstances if what Kane says is true and I heard no sense of falsehood in his story” Elisif mused as she sat back down. “You had other options available to you once Kane told you his tale, trying to execute him when there was reasonable doubt was wrong” she concluded sternly. 

“We are at war and we had just captured the leader of the damn rebellion Jarl, I did what I thought nessacary to end that threat and the idea of some homesick civilian turning up at the ambush was absurd hence I took it for what it had to be a sign he was one of Ulfric’s men trying to free him” Tullius finally said in his own defence even as he continued to read the letters. 

“But you were wrong General, Kane is Thane and Whiterun and Markarth both holds loyal to the Imperial cause and he has agreed to aide me as well as sworn his sword to my safety and stated he recognises me as the true heir to my late husband’s throne” Elisif pressed. “As told in the letter and by him he fought in the defence of Whiterun when Ulfric attacked it, if as you say he was a Stormcloak assassin he would have killed me the minute I got close to him but he didn’t” she continued. 

“Nor would I ever raise any blade to harm you my lady” Kane swore glaring at Tullius as he switched to the second letter. 

Finally he finished the second letter and looked up not knowing really what to say; the letters were pretty much straight forward proof written by two loyal Jarl’s about where Kane Navvik’s loyalty lay. Tullius sighed and handed the letters back to Falk, clearly he had been very mistaken in his actions towards the man. The other piece of information the letters gave him was the fact that this man was also the fabled Dragonborn they had heard was aiding in fighting the Dragons, to think he had almost beheaded the only person capable of stopping their onslaught. 

“It would seem I gave an order in haste due to the circumstances we were in, I was wrong to instantly suspect you to be part of the Rebellion and should have taken more time to listen to your story and considered alternate options” Tullius said with a sigh. “I apologise Thane Navvik, I can only say in my defence I did what I thought was for the best in regards to Skyrim’s safety” he added. 

“I understood your position General I still do but I am somewhat disappointed you took no account that a civilian could wonder into the site you staged your ambush in” Kane said after a few minutes deciding not to make a big deal of it. 

“That Hadvar was willing to speak up on my behalf should have at least made you think of another choice where I was concerned however things are what they are and are in the past hence have no bearing on things now” he continued calmly. “I suggest we move on and leave it in the past” he offered. 

“Agreed, my apologies also to you Jarl I lost control for a moment in your court and it was out of line” Tullius said turning to Elisif as he spoke. 

“The matter is settled General now Kane I will hear what you discovered in Wolfskull cave” Elisif stated turning back to Kane who bowed his head and moved forward with the others following. 

“As you wish my lady, sadly things are not as easy as we first suspected as what we found inside the cave paints a very dark and disturbing picture” Kane replied with a sigh exchanging a glance with Leah and Orion who stood beside him whilst Brivan was behind them keeping Valik in his sights. “Before I begin the tale I would like to introduce my companions who aided me in completing the task you set me, this is Leah, Orion and Brivan and their aide helped me deal with the problem within the cave” he stated as Leah, Orion and Brivan all bowed as their names were spoken. 

“I thank you for your service to Solitude each of you, clearly Kane thinks highly of you all to introduce you to me personally” Elisif mused with a small smile. 

“Who is the fifth member of your group Thane Navvik?” Tullius inquired rubbing his chin in thought wondering what exactly the man would consider dark and disturbing.

“This man is Valik and he is our prisoner the only survivor of the group of Necromancers we located deep within the cave General” Kane answered calmly. “He is present because he could clarify everything we are about to tell you, we face a very real threat not only to Solitude but I believe to Jarl Elisif herself as well” he stated boldly making both BearClaw and Falk frown in concern.   
It was at this point that Kane took note that someone was missing from the court and it was someone he had wanted to see so as to determine how he would react to Valik’s capture, frowning he wondered where the man was. 

“May I inquire where Thane Erikur is?” he finally inquired as the court conferred quietly for a few minutes. 

“He sent a note informing us he could not attend the meeting due to illness” Falk answered watching Kane carefully and taking in the deep frown in the other man. 

Kane frowned at the answer unable to help wonder if Erikur was truly ill or was faking it so as to plan something else, if he was the benefactor did he have any clue his plan with the Necromancers had been stopped. Shaking his head he decided now was not the time to think about it, now was the time to make Elisif aware of the danger she and Solitude might be in. 

“Tell us what you found in the cave Kane” Elisif commanded as she worried exactly just what Kane had found. 

“First my lady I will say the cave was not just a cave it was the entrance to a long buried castle that had clearly become forgotten long ago, how it came to be there is a mystery and how the group we found within located it is still unknown as we forgot to inquire about it” Kane stated as he glanced at Valik who sighed before speaking. 

“Our former leader went to the college of Winterhold archives and found the location of numerous deserted or buried structures we could use as a base, the one in Wolfskull Cave was lost a generation or two ago and was perfect for our needs in light of location and secrecy” Valik informed them. 

Elisif frowned not liking the fact that it seemed the college had so little safeguards in place so as to stop someone like the leader of a group of bandits or mages going in to find information, she would have to send word to the Jarl of Winterhold to increase security once she was Queen and the war was won. 

“The Necromancers were hired by a benefactor within Solitudes walls to enact a rather dangerous ritual to summon and bind the spirit of Potema the very first Queen of Solitude” Kane stated and waited the expected reaction which he was not disappointed in as the group let out shouts of shock or dismay. 

“How would such a thing even be possible?” Falk inquired as Elisif called for silence. 

“The Benefactor gave us a scroll with the ritual on it but did not say how he had acquired it, he also brought us a few books all about Potema and her time of rule” Valik answered at Kane’s prompting. 

“The only way he could get his hands on such things is from stealing them from the Hall of the Dead but Styrr has not reported any thefts” Falk mused folding his arms across his chest. 

“He may not even know the scroll and books are gone” Tulius suggested realising the threat this brought to Solitude but not how it might threaten Elisif. “I’ll send Rikke to inquire about this, the spirit of Potema should be left alone, dangerous to evoke her” he spat glaring at Valik before turning to Rikke who nodded and quickly left to carry out her task. “Now what does this have to do with a threat to the Jarl?” he inquired.

“It is the benefactor himself who is the threat General, I believe this was a starting point for a strike against Solitude they had maps and information on guard strength, legion strength and secret passageways into the city” Kane answered. “This is information only someone well connected could have amassed, I have suspicions on who it is but no solid proof.” he added. “He also has the help of a criminal called the Hound a bear of a man with a scarred face who scared Valik and his fellow mages, he even killed their previous master when he refused to rush the ritual ahead of schedule in a brutal fashion” he continued. “We don’t know who this Hound is but after searching the cave we found a note about a meeting in Dragon’s Bridge and went there to see if we could find him which we did, Leah did a drawing of him” he informed them before handing over the picture Leah had done. 

“Oh no” Tulius muttered. 

“You recognise the man this picture depicts General?” Leah inquired having heard his low muttering. 

“Sadly I do, he used to be a member of the Legion he joined at the same time I did but after completing our training the man grew to love killing in more and more grotesque manners” Tulius responded. “Eventually he was arrested and sentenced to death but he escaped killing three guards on his way out, I led a squad out to track him down but he had vanished and until today I hoped he had either died or faded into history” he informed them all. “His name was Drake Scalrit and if he is close to Solitude he presents an even more dangerous threat than any group of Necromancers” he warned. 

“There are the scrolls, letters, maps and other pieces of information we found in the castle my lady” Orion stated placing the bag with the information on the floor near Falk. “We actually took one of the secret passageways to get into the city, it was booby-trapped so I would be careful if you send guards to check them out” he warned. 

“Why take a secret way into the city why not just come through the gates?” BearClaw inquired not liking any of what he was hearing. 

“Well I hope the Captain won’t take offence to this but I was worried some of the guards maybe on this benefactors payroll” Kane admitted with a sigh. “I cast no accusations but it would make sense for a man like this to make connections in all areas of the city he was operating in, that would go especially the guards” he explained quickly noting the Captain did indeed look offended on the behalf of his men. “I was concerned if such guards existed then they would try and kill Valik before he can tell you what he knew” he finished. 

“I do take some offence at my men been doubted but I also have to concede the Thane’s point my lady if this benefactor is in the city it would be a smart move to make allies and having guards in his pocket would ensure those of us loyal to you do not get any notion of his existence” the Captain said into the silence that followed. 

“Do you have any idea what he is planning Valik, anything about his overall plan?” Elisif inquired turning to the captured mage. 

“As I told Kane and his friend’s only speculation considering the information he gave us and that was he might aim to conquer Solitude and intends to capture you and your court as hostages to prevent the Legion from interfering” Valik answered honestly. 

“They were ordered to do the ritual earlier than planned due to some unknown urgency on the benefactors side, as they planned to do the ritual at the end of the week instead they were ordered to do it yesterday and from what Valik told us even the Hound didn’t seem to like the new urgency” Kane reported. “That seemed to confirm my idea on who it was, but then again it maybe just my dislike of the man paints him as a likely suspect” he admitted with a shrug. 

“You are talking about Erikur aren’t you?” Falk inquired knowingly. 

“Indeed but as I said it might just be my dislike for him coloring my perceptions and looking to make it look like it his him, until we have solid proof it is best not to jump to conclusions but it would not hurt to keep a closer eye on my fellow Thane” Kane responded.

“Agreed as you are not the only one with concerns about Erikur, Falk and BearClaw will deal with that situation and see if we can find Erikur doing anything against Solitude or myself” Elisif decided quickly not willing to take any chances where Erikur was concerned. 

At that moment Rikke returned with Styrr who was an old man with a beard dressed in the traditional robes of his order, both bowed to Elisif before taking their places at the front of the court.

“Ah Styrr hopefully you can help us with a problem of which I am sure Rikke has already informed you about” Elisif said leaning back in her chair. 

“Yes my lady and I am sad to report there are indeed scrolls and books missing from the crypt of Potema, how they were removed without my knowing about it is a mystery, I am sorry my lady I have failed in one of my primary duties” Styrr replied despondently. 

“I did not summon you to cast blame Styrr just to find out if the scrolls and books were indeed missing, thankfully Thane Navvik and his friends have recovered them and stopped a group of Necromancers from trying to summon and bind Potema’s spirit” Elisif told the old man calmly. 

“By the Divines that is suicidal, Potema cannot be bound” Styrr protested loudly in shock. 

“Well the Necromancers seemed to disagree as did whoever they were working for, I suggest you lock these items away somewhere no one will find them again Styrr” Falk said handing over the scrolls and books from the bag Orion had handed over which the old man took. 

“Of course Steward at once, my lady I will ensure this does not happen again” Styrr promised before turning and hurrying away to do as he had been ordered. 

“General I suggest you and the Legion take care of Valik, he can be held in the cells below the main keep and out of the way of anyone the benefactor might have on his payroll” Kane suggested. 

“Good idea, Rikke you and Jerek will escort this man back to the keep and the cells where he will be kept and closely watched until we find this benefactor and Drake” Tulius agreed before turning to Rikke who nodded and took Valik out of the Palace who went willingly. 

“Captain tomorrow we will discuss Kane’s concerns seen as you admit there is a possibility of disloyalty within the guards, like him I cast no accusations but we need to be careful and it is best we are not caught unaware” Elisif decided. 

The captain nodded stiffly not liking the order at all but as he had said he saw the sense in their concern and logic, bowing he turned and exited the Palace hoping his trust in his men was well founded. 

“I think all that is left is to reward you for your efforts Kane” Elisif said with a smile. 

“My lady any reward should be split between my friends as I gave you my loyalty before you asked me to take on this mission, I will take nothing” Kane quickly said surprising Tulius and BearClaw but not Elisif and Falk. 

“As you wish Kane, Falk will divide the reward money between your friends, I thank you all for your help” Elisif to them as Falk moved to comply. “But Kane I will not have you leave empty handed, as I discussed with Falk before your return we have an empty spot on the court as one of the Thanes of Solitude was murdered alongside my husband by Ulfric and I think you have proven you would be a worthy successor” she told him standing up and moved towards him.   
Kane thought to argue the point as he was already Thane of Whiterun and Markarth but decided against it; also it was getting somewhat difficult to think with Elisif’s closeness. He knelt as he done with Balgruuf and Igmund as he felt Elisif place a sword tip on his head; he closed his eyes and wondered how it was he had ended up in such a position. 

“Does anyone speak against Kane’s appointment?” Elisif inquired knowing this was the first step in gaining Kane’s support in the war. 

When no one spoke up just as she knew they would not she continued the ceremony placing the sword tip on his shoulders before moving back to his head, handing the sword to Falk he took it and then handed her the ring that would announce him as Thane of Solitude. 

“I grant the rank of Thane of Solitude in light of your service Kane Navvik, a weapon of suitable use will be forged and I will assign someone to serve as your housecarl” Elisif stated as she handed him the ring which he took and quickly placed on his finger. “Tomorrow when we meet you will have your blade and your housecarl, for now I suggest you go with your friends and drink to your success” she said with a smile fighting the sudden urge she had to lean forward and kiss him. 

“Thank you my lady I will not let you or Solitude down” Kane promised as he stood back up. “Goodnight to you all” he added as he turned and headed for the door doing his best not to look back as he was tempted to do. 

Leah, Orion and Brivan quickly joined him outside all looking very happy now they had their reward, headed back to the inn they decided to do as the Jarl had suggested and drink to their success. Back inside the Palace Elisif let out a small yawn before sitting back down, she glanced at the General who seemed to be in deep thought. 

“I would like you at the meeting tomorrow as well General as quite a bit will be discussed including the war and the threat of the Dragons” she told him. 

“Of course Jarl, for now I’ll take my leave” Tulius said with a quick bow before departing. 

“If it pleases you my lady BearClaw and I will put our heads together and see what we can do to keep a closer eye on   
Erikur” Falk offered to which she nodded before getting up and heading back to her room. 

Sitting on her bed she smiled as she knew the end game of this war was going to happen soon and Kane was the key to her winning it, but she couldn’t rush things. For now making him Thane of Solitude was enough, it bound him to the city and more importantly to her and she had admit she couldn’t wait to see Erikur’s reaction once he found out. Pouring herself a drink she lay back against her pillows and contemplated the future, hopefully everything would work out in her favor. 

+DSOTC+

(Winking Skeever)

Kane sat down with Leah, Orion and Brivan as a server brought their drinks; his companions were all in good moods   
from a successful mission and a good pay day which did not surprise him. He glanced down at his hand where his new ring sat and again he shook his head at again been made Thane of another hold, it was not what he had expected from Elisif and yet a part of him couldn’t help feel she’d had a reason for doing it. Elisif had an innocence about her that drew him in towards her, but he doubted for a minute she was naïve or foolish. She was the Jarl of her people and perhaps one day High Queen of Skyrim itself which she had held onto the role of Jarl after her husband’s murder, told him she had strong will and mind to call on. 

“That was a good job, very profitable for us all” Brivan mused as he began to drink. “Hell how does it feel to be a Thane of three holds Kane?” he inquired.

“Stressful, it’s a lot of responsibility added onto what I already have to deal with” Kane answered honestly. “I didn’t expect her to do that” he added with a shake of his head before downing some of his own drink. 

“The Jarl is smart Kane, many people underestimate her due to the fact she is a woman and comes off as been so unassuming but from what I have heard she has a core of steel beneath her” Leah told him with a grin. “From the small meeting we just come from I have to say the rumors are right, the way she came down on General Tulius was nicely done and clearly showed she wasn’t going to be upstaged in her own throne room” she mused. 

"I almost laughed at the look on the Generals face as he realized he had over reached himself by ordering your arrest right in front of the Jarl, you knew he was going to try and arrest you didn’t you once you knew he was in the palace?” Orion inquired as he downed his entire drink in a few deep gulps before ordering another round for them all.

“Yeah I did, liked I said back there he was unable to listen to any other possible explanation than the one he had already judged me with” Kane said with a nod of his head. “He is a seasoned military General but clearly he is limited in his viewpoints, hopefully now we have to work together he can open it up a bit more” he added. 

“So will you have any more jobs lined up we can help with?” Leah inquired downing her drink. 

“More than likely, I usually spend a few weeks in a city before moving on but something tells me I am not going to get away from Solitude as easily not with this threat to Elisif moving in the shadows” Kane answered as he downed his own drink and quickly ordered a second round. “We cannot afford to lose the Jarl in the middle of a civil war, so if you can hang around I am sure I can find more work for you and yes you’ll be paid well for you aide” he added. 

“Done” Leah said instantly. “Solitude is my home and I was raised by my parents to always be loyal to the city and the Jarl, since taking over for her husband after he was murdered Elisif has done everything she can to aid the people within the city” she stated. “I will not allow some kind of hidden threat to remove her, I’m in” she insisted. 

“I’ll help as well, whilst Solitude is not my home I have found the Jarl to be easily likeable compared to others I have met in my time as a sell sword” Orion added as the server brought them their second round. 

Brivan looked undecided at first before nodding his head before downing his drink. “I’m in, I think I can make enough money helping you that in a year I could finally retire” he stated. “You have an idea who this hidden threat is don’t you?” he inquired leaning back in his chair. 

“Yeah I do” Kane admitted. “But as I said to Elisif that might be my dislike of the guy putting him forth as a suspect” he pointed out before downing his own drink. “Granted him been missing from that meeting we just got out of makes that suspicion more likely” he mused. 

“Thane Erikur the one you inquired about?” Orion asked having been paying attention during the meeting and had noted the suspicious looks Kane had gained after been told Erikur had supposedly been ill. 

“Yes him, his actions since I arrive paint him as someone who has motives that are not conductive to Solitude’s well-being and especially not to Elisif’s” Kane explained as Orion and Leah downed their own drinks. 

“What do you think he is after if it is him?” Leah asked leaning forward. 

“Power, he wants to be High King of Skyrim and it doesn’t hurt that to get that he has to marry Elisif” Kane answered. 

“He has been trying to get close to her, win her affections but she doesn’t want him in that way” he told them. “And I do not believe he is capable of loving her, all I sense from him is a desire to process her in a truly twisted way and I have no intention of allowing it if it is him” he swore. 

“Me either, all I’ve heard of Erikur points at a truly horrible future for Skyrim if he somehow became King” Leah observed with a shiver. 

“Then we find the evidence that will expose him and we stop him simple as that” Orion noted with a smile. 

“Well on that note I am turning in, thank you for your help” Kane said as he stood up. “I get the feeling this is just the start for our friendships” he mused before heading for his room leaving his new friends to get drunk celebrating their pay day. 

Once in his room he locked the door and then removed his weapons and armor and collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes he soon drifted off with the image of Elisif in his mind.


End file.
